Last Night
by RsHerongray
Summary: Los elegidos están destinados a pelear por el bien del digimundo; pero esta vez se les encomendara algo aun mas fuerte. Sus sentimientos y sus emblemas se les serán puestos a prueba. La salvación del digimundo, su mundo y aun mas dimensiones están en juego y todos los seres de aquellos lugares solo pueden creer en ellos.
1. Prólogo

Hola, bueno. Este fanfic también lo eh comenzado a publicar en el Foro DZ. Algunos se los digimons son creados por mi, y mas adelante serán descritos con mayor claridad.

**Prólogo.**

El ambiente es oscuro, sin vida. Una ciudad totalmente destruida. El cielo estaba cubierto de una nube de oscuridad esperando la orden para soltar su gran lluvia acida sobre los restos de escombros que quedaban en la antigua ciudad de Phylsia.

En lo más profundo de la ciudad, en los sótanos de los edificios caídos se escuchaba un leve sonido, una radio que producía el mismo sonido molesto una y otra vez. Alguien tratando de comunicarse, sin respuesta. Una voz indefinida logra escucharse en casi un susurro por la pequeña bocina del aparato. _"¿Están ahí?... elegidos, yo se que están ahí. Ayuda… por favor…. Ayuda."_

-¿Es una broma? –Mencionó aquella extraña figura sumida en la oscuridad comenzando a caminar hacia el pequeño dispositivo que se encontraba en el suelo.

-Bueno, ellos aun tienen esperanzas. Después de todos los elegidos ya habían… -El comentario de la pequeña figura en forma de diablillo quedó interrumpida.

-Eres patético, lemvimon. –Habló una voz femenina entre los presentes. –Que ellos hayan vencido a apocalymon alguna vez no significa que siempre tengan la victoria de su lado. Fue solo suerte -.

Una risa aguda y burlona se escuchó después de aquellas palabras. La radio comenzó a sonar de nuevo en el pequeño silencio que se pronunció. _"Elegidos… los necesitamos, no hemos perdido la fe… elegidos... elegidos…"._

-Es muy fácil subestimar a los elegidos, son humanos, parecen ser débiles, pero son más fuertes de lo que ustedes creen. – Se escuchó hablar una voz convertida casi en un susurro, que incluso a los otros cinco digimons que se encontraban en ese lugar les daba un poco de nervios.

-Sigo creyendo que son una estupidez. –Mencionó la voz grave del lugar que había hablado en un principio.

-Yo digo que hagamos algo antes de que ellos lleguen a este lugar. –Mencionó la voz aguda y burlona.

-¿Tu qué piensas, zaphrimon?. –Preguntó la voz femenina.

El digimon mencionado no contestó. Como siempre.

-Como quieras… -Dijo la voz femenina. –Señor, creo que deberíamos intentar engañarlos. No creo que logremos evitar que ellos lleguen al digimundo, sabemos que los emblemas sagrados les protegen, pero podremos confundirlos, asustarlos, hacer que caigan con sus propios miedos -.

-Lo dejo en tus manos, Nephimon. –Mencionó aquella voz. –Zaphrimon, acompáñala. Y no dejen que ellos descubran que hemos llegado. Tengo algunas cosas en mente.

-Sí, señor. –Respondió Nephimon.

Zaphrimon simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del lugar, y Nephimon, terminando con su humillación hacia su señor, se encaminó hacia donde su compañero se dirigía, creando así un portal que los llevara hacia el mundo real.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Sucesos Inoportunos

**Capitulo 1 – Situaciones Inoportunas.**

-Vamos, bésame-.

-Hermano, aléjate –Mencionó la castaña, enredada en los brazos de su hermano mientras se encontraba frente al televisor.

-Ya te eh dicho que solo me iré hasta que me vuelvas a besar –El castaño sonrió con diversión colocando su mejilla para recibir lo que le pedía.

-Pero ya te eh dado demasiados besos, ahora largo -.

-Taichi, por favor… -La castaña no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa de su boca. –Si lo hago, ¿Me dejarás ver el programa? Es un especial de _Criminal Minds_, y yo realmente quiero verlo-.

-Lo prometo. – Alzó una de sus manos. –Por el meñique.

-En la antigüedad, cuando prometías algo por el meñique y no lo cumplías, este era cortado-.

-Pero la antigüedad es antigüedad, ahora estamos en un tiempo muy diferente llamado "Tu hermano necesita un beso en su mejilla ya que está falto de amor"-.

Hikari Yagami, simplemente posó sus ojos en blanco y estiró como pudo su cuello, dirigiendo los labios hasta la mejilla del castaño y depositó un leve beso en el. Intentó volver la mirada hacia la pantalla, pero el castaño aun no la dejaba libre de su opresión. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido e hizo un intento por deshacerse del chico, sin victoria.

-Taichi, dijiste que me dejarías verlo… -.

-Otro –Sonrío el castaño divertido.

-¡Largo!-.

El castaño no hizo más que comenzar a reír levantándose del sillón y dejó que el cuerpo de su hermana quedara libre de su opresión, besó su cabeza y caminó hacia la cocina, tomando algunas nueces del cesto que se encontraba en el centro de la cocina. Tomó su lugar del otro lado de la barra y miró a su hermana colocarse de cabeza sobre el sillón. Sonrió y comenzó a tratar de abrir una de las nueces.

-Ya casi es navidad. –Mencionó el castaño.

La chica solamente alzó una mano en respuesta del chico y la agitó brevemente para después dejarla caer sobre el sillón en el que se encontraba.

-¿Qué obsequio me darás? –Mencionó el castaño sin lograr abrir la nuez.

Hikari de nuevo alzó su mano, con el dedo índice en alto y le dio vueltas a esta y regresándola a su antigua ubicación. Taichi solamente sonrió de nuevo mientras introducía pequeñas partes de la nuez en su boca. El sonido de la puerta del hogar se hizo escuchar entre ellos y el castaño miró de reojo como una pequeña niña de al menos siete años pasaba corriendo hacia una de las habitaciones, seguida por la madre de los Yagami.

-¿Desde cuándo soy hermano de dos mujeres?

-Desde nunca. –Añadió su madre mientras colocaba algunas bolsas de mandado sobre la barra de la cocina. –Es hija de los Itoh.

-Ya veo… ¿Y qué hace aquí?

-Me la han encargado algunos días, tal vez incluso en navidad. Su abuela se ah puesto enferma.

-Oh.

-Ah propósito, ¿No pensabas ir con tu equipo de futbol hoy a ver películas?

El chico solo asintió con la cabeza mientras comía más de las nueces. –Lo que pasa… es que esperaba a que me prestaras el auto esta noche.

-Solo si prometes regresar sobrio y completo.

El castaño sonrió, tomó las llaves que su madre extendía hacia él y besó su mejilla.

-Regreso antes de las doce. Lo prometo.

El departamento pronto quedó casi en silencio exceptuando los sonidos de la televisión que, en realidad, no tenía un volumen tan alto. La pequeña niña paseaba por el departamento de un lugar a otro con una pequeña pelota, botándola por todos los rincones que ella pudiera imaginar. Sabía que ese lugar sería su estadía en próximos días, así que en su mente tenía la gran misión de conocer cada lugar del departamento. Rebotó la pelota por el suelo, después por las paredes y seguido en una de las puertas. Al ir por la bola, se sintió atraída hacia unas pequeñas esferas de apariencia extraña, parecían diminutas bolas de polvo negro. Estas, rápidamente, se introdujeron a la habitación sin poder dejar que la pequeña niña pudiera tomarlas con sus manos.

La chica se levantó y poniéndose de puntillas tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió lentamente como pudo, al volver a colocar toda su planta de sus pies en el suelo, empujó la puerta y con curiosidad caminó dentro de la habitación que se encontraba en total silencio, dejando escuchar el tic-tac de un reloj en la pared. La niña caminó hacia la cama y se agachó lentamente para buscar bajo de ella.

-¿Hola? –Mencionó su dulce voz. -¿Cómo te llamas?

Al no haber respuesta, la niña sonrió y se levantó de sus rodillas.

-Mi nombre es Theresa. –Se inclinó levemente-. Theresa Itoh,… no debes de tenerme miedo, es más... –Río la pequeña y escondió sus manos en sus bolsillos de su pantalón. –Ya no tengo mis manos, no puedo tocarte.

La puerta se cerró lentamente, la oscuridad llenó por completo la recamara y las costinas del ventanal se cerraron completamente. De debajo de la cama comenzaron a salir pequeñas luces de color azul, flotando sobre el aire. De una manera fantástica, la niña no pudo evitar sonreír y admirarlas como si fueran lo más bello que existiera en el mundo entero.

-Mi nombre es Nephimon. –Se escuchó en la habitación. -¿Eres la elegida de la luz?

-¿Elegida de la luz? –La niña miró hacia varios lugares del lugar sin saber de dónde provenía aquella extraña voz. -¿Qué es eso?

El digimon se quedó en silencio, pronto, delante de la pequeña niña se posó una figura femenina. Las luces comenzaron a acercarse a la mujer que se encontraba delante de ella, dejando ver su largo cabello color castaño, un pequeño punto rojo en su frente algo peculiar. Su vestimenta era parecida a la de un ángel, con ropas blancas y tiras rojas y doradas adornando esta misma. En su espalda alcanzaban a verse dos grandes alas tan blancas como la nieve, su piel, de un tono moreno daba un hermoso toque a sus ojos color zafiro.

-¿Eres un ángel?

-Dejé de serlo hace tiempo. ¿Eres elegida del digimundo?

-¿Qué es el digimundo? –Preguntó la niña emocionada por aquella hermosa criatura que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Ya veo, no eres a quien buscaba. –Mencionó Nephimon mirando hacia el gran ventanal de la habitación.

-¿Y a quien buscabas? –Preguntó la pequeña con gran curiosidad. –Yo puedo ayudarte a buscarle.

-No creo que puedas hacerlo. –La digimon colocó sus manos delgadas, con sus dedos cubiertos de anillos sobre la cabeza de la niña. Se alejó lentamente de ella con lentitud, y caminó hacia el ventanal de la habitación, y sin tocarlo este se abrió dejando una salida para el digimon.

-¿Qué eres tú? –Preguntó la niña acercándose a la mujer.

-No puedo decírtelo. Es un secreto. –Las luces que antes habían estado rondando por toda la habitación, fueron extinguiéndose lentamente.

-No se lo diré a nadie.

Hubo un leve silencio. –Lo siento.

-¿Theresa? –Se escuchó la voz de la señora Yagami entrando por la puerta y rápidamente la pequeña niña volteo hacia ella. -¿Hablabas con alguien?

-Sí, con ella… -Mencionó la niña regresando la vista hacia el ventanal, que estaba totalmente cerrado y sin nadie que estuviera frente a el. –Había una mujer aquí.

-De seguro fue tu imaginación, cariño. –La madre sonrió levemente. –La cena está lista, te espero en la mesa.

-Sí, gracias. –Regresó su mirada hacia el ventanal y caminó hacia él, tratando de encontrar a la mujer por el cielo nocturno que se asomaba en el cielo.

* * *

><p>-Wizardmon… -Mencionó el digimon que se encontraba volando a su lado, este volteo a verla mientras volaban por los cielos de Whitchenly.<p>

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Witchmon? –Preguntó aquel ser con un sombrero puntiagudo y capa que cubría incluso parte de su boca.

-¿Crees que encontremos a los elegidos a tiempo? –Mencionó la bruja mientras le veía con cierta duda.

-Ellos son fuertes, son increíbles. Podrán con cualquier cosa que se les enfrente-.

-Pero… no es solo el digimundo el que está en problemas ahora... ¿Cómo esperas que todas las dimensiones pongamos nuestra fe en mortales como ellos?

-Por que los eh visto. Su corazón… -Mencionó el digimon mientras llegaban a una serie de arquitectura echa de piedra y totalmente destruida. –Los corazones de los elegidos son fuertes, darán todas sus fuerzas por el mundo, estoy seguro de que habrá vidas de por medio, pero… confío y sé que ellos lo lograrán. Pongo toda mi fe en ellos.

-Pero…

-Es lo único que nos queda ahora, witchmon… Los elegidos son la única esperanza de todas las dimensiones. Son la única esperanza que el cielo mandó para nosotros. Aprovechémosla.

La digimon mientras volaba junto con el sobre aquellas ruinas sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza. –Confiemos en ellos.

* * *

><p>-¿Cuántos años tienes Yamato? –Preguntó la mujer que se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa.<p>

-Tengo diecinueve años, abuela.

-Vaya que estas muy grande, cariño. –La mujer sonrió y tomó un poco más del té que tenía entre sus manos. -¿Y tu, Takeru?

-Dieciseis. –Sonrío el chico.

-Ya eres un adulto, se ve que eres tan apuesto. Has de traer a las chicas babeando por ti.

-Oh chica-. Añadió el hermano mayor, siendo este fulminado con la mirada de Takeru.

-¿Así que hay una chica?

-No, abuela, no la hay.

La mujer no hizo más que reír y levantarse de la mesa. Los dos chicos rubios le miraron unos segundos y luego volvieron a dirigir sus miradas hacia ellos. Yamato no hizo más que sonreír y Takeru un gesto de fastidio.

-¿Por qué no lo aceptas? –Preguntó el hermano mayor.

-Porque no hay nada.

-Pero ella te gusta.

-Y no lo sabe.

-¿Después de haber salvado el mundo al menos cuatro veces de monstruos malignos y seres increíblemente poderosos… te da miedo declararle tu amor a ella?

-Eh, no. –El rubio menor se encogió de hombros y miró la pantalla de la televisión. –Solo quiero estar seguro de que yo también le gusto.

-Entonces díselo ya. Porque yo estoy seguro de que si le gustas. –Mencionó Yamato.

-Pronto… tal vez.

-Puede ser en la cena de navidad.

-Ni de broma. No arruinaré un día como ese.

-Y no lo harás, solo inténtalo. –Sonrió mostrando uno de sus hoyuelos.

-Lo pensaré, Yamato.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, la luz del techo comenzó a fallar. Los dos rubios voltearon hacia el foco que iluminaba el comer del departamento.

-Mierda de foco. –Mencionó Yamato.

Unos pequeños sonidos extraños se introdujeron en el ambiente y mientras el foco fallaba, tanto las puertas como ventanas, comenzaban a abrirse y a cerrarse una y otra vez de manera inexplicable, el grito de la abuela de los chicos se hizo audible de forma inmediata. Tanto Yamato como Takeru se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a ver a su alrededor sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, la televisión comenzó a fallar esta vez, junto con todos los aparatos electrónicos del lugar. Los dos hermanos voltearon a verse, Yamato corrió hacia donde estaba la abuela momentos antes, mientras Takeru buscaba la forma de detener las puertas pero le era imposible. Como era de esperar, los gritos de vecinos del departamento comenzaron a hacerse audibles.

-Takeru, hay que sacar a la abuela de aquí. Vamos, ¡rápido! –Gritó el elegido de la amistad mientras hablaba de una de las habitaciones. Takeru tuvo un presentimiento y antes de ayudar a su hermano, corrió hacia la habitación de este y rápidamente comenzó a abrir los cajones uno tras otro, moviendo ropa, utensilios, cuerdas, collares, hasta encontrar lo que tanto buscaba. El digivice. Sabía que su hermano lo necesitaría, el siempre llevaba el suyo consigo así que no había necesidad de irlo a buscar a otro lado.

-¡Takeru! –Gritó con rabia su hermano mayor. Con rapidez de dirigió hacia afuera, no sin antes recibir un gran golpe de la puerta que volvía a cerrarse y volverse a abrir. Tomó la puerta y la abrió con todas sus fuerzas antes de ser empujado de nuevo por ella misma, Yamato iba caminando frente a el con su abuela casi en perdida del conocimiento.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –Le preguntó el elegido de la amistad.

Takeru alzó el digivice en alto. –Creo que los necesitaremos.

Yamato lo comprendió inmediatamente y asintió; con un movimiento de cabeza le dijo a Takeru que le ayudara y este se puso del otro lado de la abuela para llevarla hacia afuera de casa. En un difícil transcurso hacia la salida, dejaron a la abuela en el suelo, recargada a la barda del pasillo de los departamentos. Al alzar la vista vieron que los demás residentes gritaban cosas, con rostros impactados, algunos con pequeñas lesiones y otros pasmados por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Yamato le indicó a una de las vecinas que si podría ayudarles con su abuela y en cuanto ella asintió tomó la muñeca de Takeru y comenzó a correr, esquivando a todas las personas del edificio.

-¿Qué crees que sea esto? –Preguntó el menor mientras corrían por las escaleras.

-No lo sé… -Mencionó el rubio –Pero no encuentro otra explicación. Así que iremos con Koushiro y después buscaremos a los demás.

El menor no hizo más que asentir y seguir corriendo junto con su hermano.

* * *

><p>La carretera de regreso a casa estaba un tanto, demasiado, transitada. Taichi no hizo más que soltar un bufido y tomar su celular para mandar un mensaje de texto y teclear en su pantalla <em>"Llegaré un poco tarde, Taichi". <em>Dejó su celular aun lado y miró algún espacio en donde pudiera tomar otro camino hacia los departamentos.

Giró un poco el volante y presionó el pedal para introducirse por una de las calles, buscando una salida del infernal tráfico del lugar. Giró de nuevo hacia la derecha y después siguió por la misma calle, dirigiéndose por las calles de los pequeños acantilados de la zona.

Siguió con tranquilidad. ¿Por qué no habría tanto tráfico por esa zona? Aunque siento él, no le tomaba tanta importancia. Algunas pequeñas luces comenzaron a tomar forma en la carretera, como si luciérnagas de color azul aparecieran repentinamente iluminando la carretera. Taichi lo miró asombrado, casi boquiabierto. Bajó la velocidad del coche y estacionándolo en una pequeña saliente, bajó de este. Miró con pequeño asombro las pequeñas luces que habían en el ambiente, intentó tomar una de ellas pero al momento de tener contacto con su piel, esta estalló sin fuerza, esparciendo pequeñas luces amarillentas y rojizas al aire. El chico sonrió, quedando maravillado por eso. ¿Qué clase de cosas eran esas?

-Elegido… -Se escuchó pronunciar, y en ese momento todas las luces azuladas se apagaron, quedando así solo la luz de la luna iluminando el lugar.

_**(N/A: Pronto subiré nuevos capítulos. c: )**_


	3. Capitulo 2 - Vida ordinaria

**Capítulo 2**

**Vida ordinaria**

"**¿Qué puedo ver?, más que un valle de huesos secos****.****  
><strong>**¿Qué puedo decir?, si ya se fue la esperanza****.****  
><strong>**Nuestra vergüenza esta expuesta debajo del sol por mucho tiempo****.****  
><strong>**Se fue la alegría, no hay espíritu, no hay palabra****."**

**-Resucita.**

-Elegido… -Se escuchó pronunciar, y en ese momento todas las luces azuladas se apagaron, quedando así solo la luz de la luna, iluminando el lugar.

-Que… -Taichi se quedó un poco boquiabierto, entrecerró un poco los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia ambos lados del camino. -¿Quién está ahí?

No se escuchó ninguna respuesta, solamente el viento que comenzaba a soplar de diferentes direcciones.

-Sal de ahí, idiota. –Al haber escuchado aquella palabra. Elegido. Sabía que algo no estaba dentro de lo común, ¿de que se trataba aquello? –Te estoy hablando.

-Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo. –Mencionó una voz femenina en el pequeño silencio que se producía en el lugar.

Taichi se quedó en silencio solo unos segundos. ¿Para que le había hablado entonces? -¿Quién eres?

Hubo otro silencio, Taichi comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Una pequeña risa comenzó a escucharse. No pensaba irse hasta descubrir quien estaba en ese lugar con el; caminó rápidamente hacia el auto, abrió la puerta y encendió las luces del coche para alumbrar mas el lugar. Aun no lograba ver mucho. Se escucharon pequeñas campanas y un leve canto con la misma voz de aquella mujer.

-Tranquilo, elegido… -La voz comenzó a reír de nuevo. –No puedo hacerte daño.

-Si… claro. –Mencionó el castaño mirando con cuidado hacia todas las direcciones.

-Si quisiera hacerlo, ya lo habría hecho. ¿No?

-¿Entonces por que estás aquí?

La voz comenzó a cantar de nuevo en un idioma extraño, Taichi se quedó congelado ante eso, se sentía totalmente extraño, como si hielo recorriera sus venas. Escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo y miró apresurado detrás de el, hacia el coche.

-Tranquilo elegido… no puedo hacerte daño,… no puedo tenerte… -La voz de la mujer poco a poco fue distorsionándose, haciéndose mas profunda cada vez.

Taichi sintió gotas de sudor recorriendo su espalda, mordió su labio inferior, apretó fuerte sus manos. –Dime quien eres…

-¿A caso importa? Pequeño elegido… -Comenzaron a escucharse pisadas desde algún lugar, Taichi solamente comenzó a mirar aun mas rápido hacia todos lados. –Aun no es tiempo de ponerse nerviosos… -Los pasos dejaron de escucharse. La voz sonaba tan alejada, pero aquellos pasos tan cercanos. –Luz de encanto… -Se escuchó pronunciar y las pequeñas luces azuladas comenzaron a aparecer en el lugar. Taichi rápidamente se quedó atrapado por ellas, mirándolas con curiosidad, pero en su mente estaba el buscar a aquella que estaba con el en ese momento. –Tranquilo, solo sirven para atraer. –Mencionó la voz femenina, las luces comenzaron a viajar lentamente hacia donde ella se encontraba, a solo pocos metros de Taichi.

El castaño no podía moverse, algo se lo dificultaba en cierta manera, las luces comenzaron a dar vueltas lentamente alrededor del cuerpo de la mujer. Tenía grandes alas blancas, aun más grandes que la misma mujer. Era tan parecido un ángel. Taichi no podía dejar de admirarla, y rápidamente lo comprendió. Las luces. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, evitando mirar las luces.

La mujer rió. –Eso no sirve de nada… mientras estén encendidas, su pequeño poder recorrerá en tu cuerpo.

Taichi respiró profundamente y abrió solamente un poco los ojos. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?... –Guardó silencio solo unos minutos. -¿Eres un digimon?

-Podría decirse así. –La mujer sonrió y comenzó a acercarse a Taichi, este dio un paso atrás como pudo y trató de alejarse, pero las luces hacían que su cuerpo le desobedeciera y quisiera acercarse a ella.

El cuerpo del castaño comenzó a moverse sin su consentimiento, alzó sus brazos hacia el frente y sus piernas comenzaban a moverse lentamente, parecía como si estuviera bailando. ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?

-Deja de jugar conmigo. –Mencionó el castaño, ya harto de ella.

-No estoy jugando. –La mujer rió y tomó las manos del castaño, las manos de ella eran tan frías como la nieve, a pesar de que las luces hacían parecer que ella era tan cálida. –Nephimon. –Mencionó ella.

-Nephi… mon… -Taichi tomó sus manos de igual manera, no podía controlarse, era increíble y tan horrible al mismo tiempo. –Tu nombre.

-Así es. –Mencionó ella comenzando a bailar lentamente en una especie de danza improvisada, sin soltar las manos de Taichi. –Solo quería tener el placer de conocer al gran elegido del valor que alguna vez había salvado al digimundo. –Tomó la mano de Taichi tan fuerte e hizo que este se alzara sobre uno de sus pies y ella aprovechó para dar una vuelta en su lugar, dio un paso hacia el frente y colocó su rostro en el cuello de Taichi y le rodeo con sus brazos. El chico tonó su rostro a sorpresa, nada estaba bien. ¿Qué podía salir de esto? Maldita sea.

-No… déjame en paz… -Mencionó el castaño ya harto de eso.

-¿Por qué he de hacerlo? –La mujer quedó moviéndose contra el cuerpo de Taichi, como si de una balada se tratara.

-Déjame en paz, eh dicho.

Nephimon solo rió y se separó del chico unos pasos. El cuerpo de Taichi se volvió tan pesado incluso para el, pero trató de mantenerse en pie. –Elegido, has de callar todo lo que has visto, y no podrás decírselo a nadie. –Mencionó ella.

-No puedes obligarme. –Rugió el castaño comenzando a arrodillarse poco a poco.

-Si que lo hago. –Mencionó Nephimon sonriendo, las luces comenzaron a apagarse y su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad. Un viento tan fuerte que hizo que Taichi cerrara sus ojos y los cubriera con su brazo, sopló entre ellos. Se lanzó hacia el frente tratando de golpear a Nephimon, pero calló al suelo al no impactar nada con su puño, al levantar la vista, Nephimon ya no se encontraba ahí. El castaño maldijo en sus adentros y se giró rápidamente buscándole en la oscuridad, se levantó y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados.

-¡Nephimon! –Gritó el castaño y sintió un sabor amargo en la boca, algo que realmente le molestaba. Comenzó a toser y cubrió su boca mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el coche. Tomó asiento y en el lugar del conductor y al encender el auto comenzó a dirigirse rápidamente hacia el departamento de su familia.

* * *

><p>-Takeru, espera… -Gritó Yamato al detenerse y apoyarse sobre sus rodillas para poder respirar con un poco de dificultad.<p>

-Hermano, si seguimos así llegaremos con Koushiro hasta mañana….

-Muy gracioso… -Siguió respirando el rubio y se levantó. –Bien, dejémonos de cosas. Vamos. –Dijo el mayor tomando aire de nuevo y comenzando a correr hacia el edificio del pelirrojo. Hace tanto tiempo que no se encontraban, quitando aquel día primero de agosto en donde era, casi, obligatorio ir y encontrarse con los demás que alguna vez habían ido al digimundo. Pero de eso ya hacía meses, ahora estaban en mitad del mes de diciembre. Se suponía que pronto tendrían una fiesta para celebrar la navidad todos juntos, ahora que no podían verse tan a menudo. Los mayores estaban en la misma universidad, sin embargo en edificios tan separados los unos de los otros. Los menores, que aun iban al colegio, al menos podían verse mas seguido, pero los mayores solo viven con el pequeño recuerdo de los demás. Algunos de ellos habían madurado con rapidez, otros no tanto. ¿Ahora era el momento de volver a reunirse tras otro peligro en el digimundo? ¿Era esa la única manera de reunirse y poder encontrarse con sus digimon? ¿Tan injusta tenía que ser la vida?

Tomaron un pequeño camino que los ayudaría como un atajo para poder llegar aun mas rápido hacia los departamentos, Yamato corría aun mas lento que su hermano menor, aunque era obvio, puesto que Takeru practicaba basquetbol desde hacía ya tiempo y el solo se había enfocado a la música, la cual ya había abandonado hacía algunos meses para poder invertir ese tiempo en Sora.

Una voz se escuchó atrás de ellos y unas pisadas se lograron escuchar de igual manera. Los dos se detuvieron y giraron la mirada para encontrarse con Miyako, Ken e Iori. Takeru rápidamente corrió hacia ellos y Yamato se quedó en su lugar para tomar un respiro.

-¡Chicos!-Gritó Miyako desde donde corría y al llegar a donde estaba Takeru, volvió a gritar. -¿Lo han visto? ¡La ciudad se ah vuelto loca!

Takeru asintió como respuesta y volteo para ver donde se encontraba su hermano, que comenzaba a acercarse, se notaba agitado y eso le hizo sonreír levemente. – ¿Están bien? –Preguntó Takeru regresando la mirada hacia Ken.

-Si,… estábamos en casa de Iori cuando todo pasó. –Respondió Ken.

-Las puertas y ventanas se han vuelto locas. –Añadió Iori.

-Si, es lo mismo que pasó en los departamentos de nuestro edificio.

-Pero… aun así… la ciudad está demasiado tranquila… ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Miyako, observando los edificios que alcanzaban a verse desde donde estaban.

-Tal vez… -Mencionó Yamato, hablando por primera vez entre ellos. –Solo ah pasado en ciertos lugares de la ciudad…

-¿Creen que tenga algo que ver con el Digimundo? –Preguntó Iori.

-Eso suponemos, no creemos que exista otra explicación. –Añadió Takeru.

-Sea lo que sea… hay que llegar con Koushiro. –Mencionó Ken, observando a Yamato y este asintió con la cabeza.

Yamato comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia los edificios y los demás chicos comenzaron a seguirle a paso rápido. Tomó su digivice en su mano y lo observó mientras caminaba, sin darse cuenta que los demás comenzaban a correr para llegar antes. Se preguntó si tendría que ver a Gabumon en estas circunstancias, en donde el mundo está en peligro. Odiaba tener que encontrarse con el solamente cuando había problemas. Escuchó el grito de su hermano a lo lejos y salió de su pequeño trance para comenzar a correr junto con los chicos.

* * *

><p>-Sabes que tengo clases ese día… -Mencionó Koushiro al teléfono.<p>

-Entonces salgamos mañana, no habrá problema alguno, ¿No? –Mencionó la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

-No… -El pelirrojo sonrió. –Mañana nos vemos. ¿Te parece a las siete en punto?

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos a las siete en punto. –La puerta comenzó a sonar repetidamente cuando alguien comenzó a tocarla de manera exagerada.

-Espera, alguien toca.

-Debo colgar, mi madre necesita el teléfono. –La puerta seguía siendo tocada de esa manera y se escuchó a Daisuke gritar el nombre de Koushiro.

-De… acuerdo. –Mencionó el elegido del conocimiento algo decepcionado y un poco frustrado por los toques de Daisuke.

-Te quiero.

-Yo igual. –Mencionó antes de colgar el teléfono y caminar hacia la entrada. –Pero que escándalo, no es necesario tocar de esa manera.

-¡Koushiro! –Se escuchó gritar a Daisuke de nuevo.

-Ya voy… demonios, ¿Qué le pasa? –Koushiro abrió la puerta con calma y antes de poder encontrar a Daisuke en la puerta, este ya estaba entrando en la casa, totalmente despeinado.

-No puedo creer lo que ha pasado, ¡el mundo se ha vuelto loco! –Gritó este caminando dentro del pasillo del departamento y volteando hacia Koushiro.

-Bien, pasa… -Suspiró el pelirrojo-. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Daisuke se quedó casi estupefacto ante el chico que tenía frente a el. -¿Qué no te diste cuenta?

-¿De que me hablas?

-De… Koushiro, todo el mundo se volvió loco y tú, ¿me preguntas de qué hablo?

-Si, al parecer si. –Koushiro frunció el ceño. -¿De qué hablas?

-Ah… las puertas… las ventanas… ¿De verdad que no lo viste?

-Daisuke, creo que para este momento tu ya debes de haber entendido que de verdad no se de que me estás hablando. –Comenzó a hablar Koushiro un poco frustrado.

-Bien. Te lo diré.

-¡Koushiro! –Se escuchó un grito detrás, en la puerta y los dos dirigieron su mirada para encontrarse con Miyako en la entrada. -¡El mundo se ha vuelto loco!

-Y ahí vamos de nuevo… -Suspiró el elegido del conocimiento y pasó una mano por su cabello, mientras comenzaban a aparecer los demás por detrás de Miyako. –Pasen y explíquenme de que están hablando.

Miyako asintió y entraron a la casa de inmediato, no les dio tiempo de sentarse cuando Miyako había comenzado a explicar el extraño acontecimiento que habían pasado, entraron hacia la habitación del chico y ya acomodados pudieron explicar todo con aun mas claridad. Mencionando los extraños sonidos que se habían escuchado, los aparatos encendiéndose, las puertas y ventanas abriéndose y cerrándose. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos pudo pensar en alguna otra opción que no fueran digimons creando problemas en el mundo. Koushiro se quedó pensando unos minutos mientras los menores comenzaban a sacar sus conclusiones que en cuestión de segundos eran descartadas.

Koushiro se acercó a su computadora y comenzó a abrir algunos programas, mientras que Yamato se acercaba a el.

-¿Qué es lo que haces? –Preguntó al detenerse a su lado.

-Normalmente… si había algo malo en nuestro mundo o en el mundo digimon, Genai me contactaba con algún mensaje… pero…

-¿Pero qué? ¿No hay nada?

-No,… y no se muestra ninguna anormalidad. –Mencionó Koushiro al colocar algunos mapas, comenzó a abrir algunas otras ventanas. –Intentaré enviar un mensaje al señor Genai,… espero obtener una respuesta, pero lo dudo mucho. –Mencionó Koushiro.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó el rubio mientras miraba la pantalla.

-Antes ya había enviado mensajes, pero nunca eh recibido una respuesta del señor Genai.

Yamato solo pudo quedarse nervioso en su lugar. ¿Y si nunca obtenían una respuesta?

-¿Crees que esto de verdad se deba a algo del digimundo?

-Bueno, no puedo imaginarme alguna otra razón para ello. ¿No han contactado con los demás?

-No… creo que no ha pasado nada en sus edificios.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Bueno, en este edificio todo está tranquilo. No sabías nada de lo que estaba pasando. –Yamato se quedó pensativo. -¿Podré llamar a Sora para ver si se encuentra bien?

-Claro, el teléfono está en el pasillo. –Asintió Koushiro y se levantó del asiento. –Llama a los demás para ver si se encuentran bien.

Yamato asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué lo haces? –Mencionó el digimon con la apariencia de un chico común, con el cabello largo y de color negro, lleva una camisa blanca y pantalones negros. Alrededor de los pantalones lleva unos tubos que se conectan a las botas que lleva en los pies. De su boca salía un líquido espeso y negro y sus ojos de color rojo llevaban la figura del sol marcada en ellos, el símbolo del emblema del valor.<p>

-¿Hacer qué? –Respondió Nephimon recargándose en una de las ramas del árbol del parque Toritsu Shiokaze.

-Nos han dicho claramente que no nos mostremos a los elegidos, que no sepan que estamos aquí.

-Zaphrimon, eres un aburrido. –Nephimon rió y volteo a ver al digimon que se encontraba de pie en el suelo. –A demás, solo fue para ponerles nerviosos.

-¿Y el elegido del valor?

-No me preocupo tanto por el.

-¿Qué le has hecho? –Mencionó Zaphrimon volteando hacia arriba.

-Una serpiente.

Zaphrimon solamente suspiró. -¿Le has metido una serpiente?

-Sabes que no lo matará, solo le torturará por un rato. En unos minutos olvidará todo lo que vio. –Mencionó la chica levantándose de la rama de aquel árbol y bajando cuidadosamente, abriendo sus alas para aterrizar con delicadeza. –Y…

El digimon esperó a que terminara lo que iba a decir y frunció el ceño. -¿Y?

Nephimon cubrió la boca del digimon. –Hay alguien por aquí…

El chico tomó la mano de ella y la quitó de su boca, dejando algo el resto líquido y oscuro en la mano de ella. –Debe de ser algún humano, eso es todo…

-No… es un digimon… -Mencionó ella, entrecerrando los ojos y mirando cuidadosamente hacia varios lugares. Zaphrimon creó una pequeña esfera de energía en su mano y miró hacia otro lado.

Se escuchó un grito a lo lejos y rápidamente se encontraron corriendo para esquivar a una mujer que caía a toda velocidad en el lugar donde estaban, apoyándose en su enorme mano en el suelo para dar una vuelta en el aire y apoyarse de nuevo en sus pies.

La mujer, de ojos azules y cabello rubio y corto, con ropas de color rojo vino, un gran sombrero en su cabeza del mismo color y una gran capa negra colgando de su cuello. Witchmon.

-Idiota, casi me golpeas. –Gritó Nephimon desde donde se encontraba.

-Ese era el punto. –Mencionó la chica con la gran escoba. –Nephimon… reina de las tierras de la luz de Phylsia. Aun hay tiempo para que te detengas y los guerreros de los mundos no te destruyan como a todos sus enemigos en tiempos pasados.

Nephimon rió, mientras Zaphrimon se ponía en posición de ataque. -¿Guerreros de los mundos? ¿Esos miserables humanos? Podría matarles cuando me diera la gana, incluso desde aquí podría llegar a hacerlo.

-Pero no te lo permitiremos. –Mencionó la voz de otra figura puesta frente a ellos, Wizardmon apuntó con su bastón hacia Zaphrimon, mientras veía de reojo hacia Nephimon.

-Así que estos son los aliados de los guerreros… -Nephimon sonrió. –Vaya estupidez… pensaba que los Dioses del Whitely escogerían a alguien mejor.

-Oh, los tienen. –Mencionó otra voz detrás de Zaphrimon. Un pequeño digimon en forma de niño con ropas verdes y una espada en mano, cabello rubio y un sombrero de igual manera con una pluma roja en el.

-Un Petermon, vaya sorpresa. ¿Nos llevarás a tu mundo de nunca jamás? –Rió Nephimon.

-A ti no, puesto que eres muy fea. –Petermon sonrió. –Y me das asco.

Nephimon torció la boca. –Idiota…

-Tranquila, Nephimon. –Mencionó la pequeña figura de hada que se encontraba del otro lado, rodeándoles por completo a Nephimon y a Zaphrimon. –No es necesario ponerse en un plan ofensivo. –La pequeña campana que llevaba en el cuello sonó cuando esta se movió un poco.

-¿Se han unido las dimensiones de las hadas y de los brujos? Vaya que necesitan ayuda para vencer a cinco de la dimensión Phylsia. –Rió Nephimon. –A que podemos vencerles a ustedes cuatro, no son una molestia para nosotros.

Zaphrimon simplemente observaba con cuidado la situación, observó a Wizardmon frente a el y a su lado a Petermon, solo estaban a unos metros. Sería cuestión de segundos lanzar la esfera de energía que tenía en su mano, pero Nephimon estaba hablando demasiado y no ayudaba demasiado.

Wizardmon alzó su bastón y le hizo girar en el aire y así mismo, Witchmon tomó su escoba con las dos manos y se puso en posición de ataque.

-¡Velocidad pesadilla! –Se escuchó gritar a Tinkermon, que comenzó a volar hacia los cielos y a alzar su arpón en su mano, para lanzar este contra Nephimon, pero ella ya se había movido de su lugar.

-¡Lluvia de estrellas! –Gritó Nephimon y del cielo se vieron grandes llamaradas de fuego cayendo hacia Tinkermon, pero está comenzaba a esquivarlas con su vuelo. Witchmon tomó su escoba y al hacer un movimiento rápido activó su ataque "Vendaval Baluluna" y comenzaron a correr vientos tan fuertes que comenzaron a desviar las llamaradas de fuego que venían hacia ellos, haciéndolas caer sobre otras planicies del parque en donde estaban, haciendo que Nephimon se moviera de su lugar, siendo arrastrada por estos y cayendo en el suelo, haciendo reír a Tinkermon.

Zaphrimon simplemente estaba en posición de ataque. Creó otra esfera de energía en otra de sus manos y veía fijamente a Wizardmon; Petermon no le preocupaba, ya que no era tan fuerte como el. Pero sabía que Wizardmon podría lanzar incluso hechizos que le produjeran alucinaciones.

-¿Qué pasa, Zaphrimon? ¿Te sientes mal? –Mencionó Petermon. Era un fastidio.

Zaphrimon simplemente le miró, el podría salir de ahí sin problema, pero no podría dejar a Nephimon y su estúpido comportamiento de "yo puedo hacerlo todo". Dio dos pasos hacia ellos y comenzó a correr, lanzando las dos esferas hacia ellos, los dos digimons las esquivaron y fueron volando hacia Zaphrimon, pronto Petermon sacó su espada de su cinturón.

-¡Lanzamiento brillante! –Gritó el digimon y la espada salió disparada hacia Zaphrimon, el digimon, antes de que la espada interceptara en el, dio un brinco, creó una esfera en su mano y la lanzó contra Petermon, dando en el blanco y haciéndole caer hacia atrás. Wizardmon, sin desviar la mirada de su blanco, alzó su bastón y gritó palabras de otro idioma irreconocible para el. Varias luces enormes salieron de este impactando contra Zaphrimon y haciéndole caer hacia el suelo, causándole una gran jaqueca.

-Dimensión Oscura. –Mencionó Zaphrimon y pronto del cielo comenzó a formarse una gran espiral de nubes oscuras, de ellas saliendo rayos que caían hacia el suelo. Volteó a ver a Wizardmon que había desviado su mirada hacia el suelo. Zaphrimon creó una esfera en su mano y la lanzó contra Wizardmon, golpeándole justo cuando este colocaba su bastón frente a el, haciéndole retroceder unos metros.

-¡Arma de Edom! –Gritó Zaphrimon y de el salieron miles de flechas de color oscuro que fueron tras Wizardmon y tras Petermon, rodeándolos como si fueran sogas. Zaphrimon volteó su mirada, observando a Nephimon lanzando bolas de fuego, desde el cielo haciendo que Tinkermon y Witchmon las esquivaran y al mismo tiempo creando vientos que movían su ataque. Corrió hacia ella y le tomó de sus ropas y le obligó a correr con el.

-Zaphrimon, ¡dejame en paz!

-Aun no es tiempo de luchar, ¡debemos esperar! –Gritó Zaphrimon apuntando hacia el cielo. –Eh activado la dimensión oscura, se entretendrán con eso. ¡Vamonos! –Gritó, mientras que por unos centímetros casi los atravesaba el arpón de Tinkermon, quien se dirigía hacia ellos. -¡Arma de Edom! –Volvió a gritar Zaphrimon y las flechas de color oscuro se elevaron rodeando a la digimon hada y a la bruja que se encontraba casi atacándoles de nuevo.

Nephimon asintió y comenzó a correr con Zaphrimon. En cuando ella miró al cielo, observó que el ataque de Zaphrimon hacía efecto, los rayos comenzaban a salir aun mas rápido y en un momento comenzaron a crear una espiral de rayos que acababa en algún lugar de la tierra. Mordió su labio y siguió corriendo junto con Zaphrimon.

* * *

><p>-¡Mamá!-Gritó Mimí al mirar por la ventana el gran espectáculo que se asomaba en el cielo de Odaiba. Habían llegado a Odabia cuando ella había comenzado la universidad, pero solo sería por algunos años, ya que habían decidido que la educación en Japón sería mucho más eficiente para Mimí que la Estadounidense.<p>

-Cariño, ¿has visto eso? –Preguntó la madre de Mimí, corriendo hacia la ventana junto con su hija.

-¿Algún espectáculo nuevo este fin de semana? –Preguntó el padre del hogar frente a la televisión.

-Cariño, estoy hablando en serio. –Mencionó la Sra. Tachikawa volteando hacia su marido. –Ven a ver.

El señor suspiró y se levantó hacia la ventana en donde se encontraban su hija y su esposa, colocó bien sus lentes y se encogió de hombros. –Un gran espectáculo, puedo decir.

Mimí se había quedado seria en su lugar, eso no era ningún espectáculo, no parecía serlo. Se quedó pensativa unos segundos y caminó hacia el teléfono y lo tomó marcando algunos números. Lo colocó en su oído y esperó hasta que otra voz le contestó del otro lado.

-Si, Mimí. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Lo has visto, Sora?

-Si, y no parece nada bueno.

-¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿Reunirnos con los demás? ¿No crees que sea peligroso salir con esa enorme… cosa ahí afuera?

-Bueno, no tenemos opción. Yamato me ha llamado hace unos momentos, están en casa de Koushiro, vayamos para allá. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Mimí colgó el teléfono y mientras sus padres miraban por la ventana, caminó hacia su habitación para abrir uno de los pequeños cajones en donde guardaba su digivice. Lo tomó y lo guardó en uno de sus bolsos y lo puso sobre su hombro.

-Mamá, necesito salir.

-¿Qué? ¿Con eso afuera?

-Tengo que,… es importante. –Mimí mordió su labio inferior, odiaba cuando pasaban cosas así. Pero no tenía opción. No había opción.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó Theresa mirando por la ventana las grandes nubes que rodeaban a Odaiba, de ellas salía un horrible son de rayos que formaban una gran espiral, dentro de ellos comenzaba a salir una columna de fuego enorme de donde salían grandes figuras irreconocibles desde donde ellos estaba.<p>

-Theresa, ven aquí. –La llamó la madre de los Yagami. –No te acerques a la ventana. –Añadió, mientras la niña corría hacia ella; Hikari estaba en la habitación haciendo un gran escándalo, y la Sra. Yagami solo podía verla desde la cocina. –Hikari, ven aquí, ahora.

-Mamá,… tu sabes que no. –Mencionó ella, saliendo de la habitación con dos pequeños aparatos en sus manos. Los digivices. Su madre podía reconocerlos

-No, no irás de nuevo a ese lugar.

-Mamá, necesito buscar a mi hermano, ¿A dónde ha ido?

-No, te eh dicho que no te irás de esta casa. –Le advirtió su madre, comenzando a caminar hacia ella. En ese momento se escuchó un portazo en la casa, era Taichi. Este entró alterado y caminó rápidamente hacia ellas.

-¿Están bien? –Preguntó exaltado y con la respiración agitada.

-Taichi, ¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó su madre al verlo totalmente agotado, sonrojado, parecía tener fiebre, estaba sudando y tenía ojeras enormes.

-Mamá, ¿están bien?

-Lo estoy, pero y tu… tenemos que llevarte a un hospital. –Mencionó tomandole del brazo y tratando de obligarle a llevarle fuera del departamento, seguida de Theresa.

-No mamá. Detente… -Taichi volteó a ver a Hikari. –Vámonos, tenemos que irnos.

Hikari solamente asintió.

-No, ¡no irán a ningún lado! –Gritó su madre. Los dos chicos voltearon a verle por unos segundos, el silencio gobernaba en el departamento. Y de un segundo a otro, las luces comenzaron a fallar, se encendían y se apagaban rápidamente. Los cuatro presentes voltearon a ver el foco que luchaba por iluminar la habitación y que de pronto fue vencido junto con todo lo demás. Por la ventana podía verse que todas las luces de los edificios comenzaban a apagarse, colonia por colonia. Dejando a la gran isla en una penumbra iluminada por la columna de fuego que caía del cielo.

Theresa se abrazó de la pierna de Taichi, este solamente podía ver hacia la ventana, ¿Qué demonios comenzaba a pasar? Posó una mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña, la madre del chico se abrazó a el para poder conseguir que este se moviera y salieran del departamento. Taichi tomó a Hikari de su mano y le indico con la mirada, casi como un código entre hermanos, de que se ocupara de la pequeña. Taichi abrazó a su madre hipnotizada por el horror de la columna que se tornaba frente a ellos, tratando de llevarle hacia fuera del departamento.

-Mamá, tenemos que salir de aquí, tenemos que irnos. –Mencionó Taichi tratando de mover a su madre.

-No,… no… estaremos más seguros en casa.

-No mamá. Tenemos que irnos. –Taichi trató de moverle pero ella se tomó de una de las paredes evitándole salir con ella, mientras que Hikari salía con la pequeña en brazos hacia afuera.

-Tenemos que quedarnos, Taichi. Es mas seguro aquí.

Taichi mordió su labio y le miró, casi suplicándole que fuera con el. Pero su madre no cambiaría de opinión. Los gritos en el exterior comenzaban a escucharse, como si no hubieran existido minutos antes, todo se había convertido en un caos. Hikari regresó a la puerta, asomándose con Theresa en sus brazos.

-Mamá, tenemos que irnos. –Mencionó Hikari.

Su madre simplemente secó sus lágrimas, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, nadie lo sabía. Tomó el brazo de su hijo y juntos comenzaron a salir del edificio junto con las demás personas entre el pánico.


	4. Capitulo 3 (I) - El viaje a Witchenly

**Capitulo 3**

**(Parte 1)**

**El viaje a Witchelny**

_Lo intenté con fuerza,__  
><em>_y llegué tan lejos,__  
><em>_pero al final,__  
><em>_ni siquiera importa.__  
><em>_Tenía que caer,__  
><em>_para perderlo todo,__  
><em>_pero al final,__  
><em>_ni siquiera importa._

_-In the end._

-Por Dios, ¡díganme donde están! –Gritó en el micrófono del teléfono, el chico de cabellos largos y color azul que se encontraba corriendo por una de las calles de Odaiba, esquivando a multitud de gente que corría por la calle, presa del pánico por el evento que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos.

-Estamos en casa de Koushiro. –Respondió la voz del otro lado del teléfono. –Sora y Mimí vienen hacia acá, aun no podemos contactar con Taichi y Hikari.

-De acuerdo, iré a su departamento y luego iré hacia allá. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, mucho cuidado, Joe. –Resonó la voz de Takeru en la bocina de este y se escuchó el corte del teléfono.

La ciudad era un caos. Fuego y rayos mezclados cayendo del cielo, el ocaso de la ciudad inauguraba la próxima noche. La ciudad sin luz eléctrica afirmaba que pronto estarían totalmente a oscuras. Joe Kido trataba de correr en dirección a casa de los Yagami, esquivaba gente corriendo con sus hijos tomados en los brazos, hombres y mujeres escapando de aquello que podría ser lo que podría fin a su vida. Había pánico, un pánico que no había visto ni siquiera cuando Myotismon había llegado y había secuestrado a la gente de Odaiba años atrás.

Hubo una explosión. Comenzaron a sonar explosiones lejos de allí, pero se escuchaban tan cerca que los oídos del peliazul comenzaron a chillar, los cubrió y fijó su vista hacia lo lejos de los edificios de donde se encontraba, viendo como comenzaba a salir humo de varios lugares de la ciudad. Se quedó un segundo admirando aquello con horror. Humedeció sus labios y comenzó a correr hacia los departamentos, esquivando a toda la gente que comenzaba a correr más de prisa.

Otra explosión. La gente se cubría con sus brazos y se lanzaba hacia el suelo pensando que todo se habría acabado. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Joe se agachó y cerró sus ojos solo unos segundos, esperando que todo pasara. El sonido agudo inundaba sus oídos. Alguien le empujó y le hizo caer al suelo, abrió sus ojos y observó a la gente corriendo, rostros y cuerpos llenos de ceniza. ¿Qué debía hacer? Aun en el suelo, miró hacia otro lado. No podía escuchar nada, el ruido era nulo en sus oídos. Alguien pisó su mano e hizo un gesto de dolor. Debía moverse, iban a pisarlo si se quedaba allí. Se levantó como pudo y corrió con todas sus fuerzas en contra de la corriente que la gente creaba.

El ruido comenzaba a aparecer. No podía rendirse. Debía llegar con los demás. ¿Dónde estaría su hermano en ese momento? ¿Sus padres? ¿Dónde se encontraban? No podía pensar en algo que no fuera en el bienestar de los demás. Necesitaba ir con su familia, necesitaba ver que estuvieran bien. Siguió corriendo como pudo recibiendo varios golpes. Necesitaba saber… saber que podría llegar a hacer el. ¿Qué decisión debía tomar? Su equipo o su familia.

Mordió sus labios cuando alguien le empujó tan fuerte que le hizo retroceder. Siguió avanzando y giró por una de las calles en donde comenzaba a verse humo de algunos establecimientos incendiados. Se detuvo, la gente le esquivaba y comenzó a mirar como algunos ayudaban a otros a mantenerse de pie y comenzar a alejarse de aquellos lugares. Un gran grito ensordecedor se produjo en el lugar, dirigió su mirada hacia uno de los establecimientos y miró como una enorme criatura que se movía como las sombras salía de uno de los fuegos, tenía enormes alas agujeradas y cañones en el lugar donde se supone que deberían de estar sus manos. Tenía cuernos en su cabeza y ojos color rojo. La figura apuntó con su cañón hacia uno de los establecimientos y al desviar un poco sus ojos miró fijamente al elegido de la sinceridad y sonrió enseñando sus dientes puntiagudos. Alzó su brazo hacia el cielo y disparó varias veces mandando bolas de fuego hacia ningún punto en particular. Las personas que estaban en el lugar comenzaron a gritar aun más fuerte.

Joe dejó su mente en blanco en ese momento. Su familia estaría bien. Ellos estarían bien. Lo suponía… no. Lo sabía. Ellos eran fuertes. No tenía que dudar como minutos antes. Necesitaba a su equipo, necesitaban salvar su mundo. Salvarlos a todos. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr lejos del monstruo, haciendo aun lado la gente. La risa de aquel ser comenzaba a resonar en sus oídos. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, tenía que llegar con Taichi. Tenía que estar con sus compañeros. Tenía que cuidarlos. Era su responsabilidad. Después de todo, el es el mayor de todos. No podía dejarlos solos.

* * *

><p>Sora tomaba a su madre de la mano mientras corrían por una de las calles que no estaba tan concurrida por gente intentando salvar sus vidas. Necesitaba poner a su madre a salvo, pero nada parecía serlo. Todo llevaba el nombre de "<em>arma mortal<em>" sobre sus estructuras. Volteo a ver a su madre y ella le miró preocupada.

-Sora, tenemos que irnos lejos de aquí, no podemos quedarnos en Odabia con eso cayendo del cielo…

-Lo se, mamá. Lo se… pero… necesito ver a los chicos. Necesito encontrarles, Mimí y yo hemos decidido...

-Soy tu madre, y yo decido a donde vamos. –Su madre tomó la muñeca de Sora y le dio un leve apretón. –Tengo que ponerte a salvo, no puedo dejar que vayas y te lances a algo como eso.

-Mamá…

-No… No dejaré que vayas. Me niego rotundamente a dejarte ir a pelear contra lo que sea que sea eso.

Sora le miró por unos segundos, miró hacia el suelo y mordió su labio inferior. Se quedó pensativa. No quería abandonar a su madre, no quería dejarla sola en medio de esa catástrofe. Necesitaba ir con Mimí. Algo en sus oídos le alertó. Levantó la mirada y vio grandes coches con militares sobre ellos, ¿Eran necesarios militares para apagar una columna e fuego que caía del cielo? Imposible.

-Sora… -Le llamó la Sra. Takenoushi jalando un poco su brazo.

Pero Sora no respondió, se quedó pensativa. Miró a su madre y se acercó a ella. Lentamente extendió sus brazos y le abrazó. Su madre exaltada no respondió el abrazo. No era momento para eso. ¿En que pensaba su hija? Le miró extrañada y cuando Sora se separó de ella, su madre pudo ver que su hija tenía lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-Mamá, lo siento.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que sientes? –Le miró extrañada.

-Mamá,… necesito ir a resolver este problema. Y… antes de que respondas a esto. Sabes que no estoy sola. Tengo a los chicos a mi lado, nunca me dejarían atrás y necesito ir con ellos. Por eso…

-No, Sora…

-Por eso necesito irme. Necesito que te pongas a salvo. Que confíes en mí, en que resolveremos esto. Todo volverá a la normalidad, pero necesito que me prometas… que estarás a salvo.

Su madre simplemente negó con la cabeza y tomó las manos de su hija. Negó y negó, de sus ojos cayeron lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, pronto estarían en total oscuridad.

-Mamá… necesito que confíes en mí.

-Confío… confío en ti. Pero esto es demasiado.

-Mamá, ¿Ha caso no recuerdas que somos los elegidos? –Sora sonrió tratando de tranquilizar un poco a su madre. –Tenemos que irnos lejos de aquí; llegar a aun lugar en donde puedas estar a salvo.

Ella solo asintió. Sabía que tenía que confiar en su hija así como lo había hecho hace tanto tiempo. Esto no era tan diferente. El mundo entero dependía de ella. De su hija. Volvió a asentir levemente y miró hacia otro lado.

-Debemos irnos de aquí. Te acompañaré hasta la mitad del camino, yo regresaré y buscaré una manera de ponerme a salvo lejos de Odaiba. Pero debes de prometerme que estarás bien.

-Estaré bien. Prometo que todo saldrá bien y que

-Entonces vamos… -Sora asintió y comenzó a correr hacia la casa de Koushiro con su madre detrás de ella. Sabía que no la había convencido de mucho, pero saber que su madre le apoyaba era todo lo que necesitaba. Saber que su madre confiaba en ella y que mostraba su amor por ella, era todo lo que necesitaba.

Comenzaron a correr en dirección a los departamentos del elegido del conocimiento. Explosiones comenzaron a escucharse muy a lo lejos. Sora y su madre voltearon a ver hacia los grandes edificios y miraron con cierta incredulidad. ¿Qué comenzó a pasar en aquel lugar? Pero no era tiempo para preguntas, debían apurarse a llegar con los demás elegidos. Sora tomó fuerte la mano de su madre y giraron por una de las calles justo para encontrarse con la figura de Mimí y sus padres corriendo hacia la misma dirección hacia donde ellas iban.

* * *

><p>-¡Quítate Takeru! –Gritó Yamato frente a su hermano que se encontraba en la entrada.<p>

-No, debes entender que Sora estará bien, yo también estoy preocupado, todos lo estamos. Pero necesitamos aguardar a los demás, no podemos arriesgarnos.

-Sora está allá afuera, ¿Qué no viste aquellas cosas que han salido de la enorme llamarada de fuego?

-Las vi, y estoy tan preocupado como tu. Pero tienes que pensar en que será difícil encontrarles con el pánico que hay allá afuera. No podemos arriesgarnos a separarnos todos cuando estamos al menos la mitad aquí.

-Takeru… necesito ir a buscar a Sora.

-Y yo quiero ir por Hikari. –El menor le miró algo nervioso, no podían separarse ahora. No era una buena opción.

Koushiro miraba desde su asiento a los dos hermanos. Sin energía eléctrica, ¿cómo podrían viajar al digimundo? Y mas importante ¿Cómo podría saber si realmente existe un problema en el digimundo? No podría ver si habría recibido alguna respuesta del señor Genai. Miró por la ventana hacia los edificios que podían verse desde ahí; subía humo de varios lugares de la zona, miró de reojo a Daivis, que se encontraba nervioso con los brazos cruzados. Sabía que estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo para no salir corriendo por esa puerta y salir en búsqueda de los demás. Pero debían ser pacientes.

Algo que realmente les preocupaba, era que no habían podido comunicarse con los Yagami momentos antes. ¿Dónde estarían en ese momento? De pronto hubo un silencio en la habitación. Todo se quedó en calma. Ken se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia la ventana por donde Koushiro había visto momentos antes.

-Necesitamos ir. Somos un equipo y debemos de estar juntos en esto. Se que… afuera de esta habitación hay un horror. Pero tal vez somos los únicos que podemos ayudar a detenerlo, sea del digimundo o no.

-Si, Ken tiene razón. –Añadió Iori sin moverse del suelo en donde se encontraba sentado.

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso. Somos los elegidos, podemos con cualquier cosa. Tal vez no podemos ir por nuestros digimons, pero somos capaces de mucho. Somos fuertes, inteligentes, valientes, tenemos con nosotros algo que tal vez muchos no tendrán en este momento, y es unidad. Es tiempo de levantarnos e ir a detener esto. Busquemos el origen de esto, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, mirando por la ventana. –Miyako caminó hacia la entrada de la habitación. –Hagamos un plan. Busquemos una manera de investigar que es todo esto.

Koushiro asintió y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Caminó hacia uno de los armarios y al abrir un cajón sacó una pequeña laptop de color amarillo con una piña grabada en el centro de la parte posterior de la pantalla.

-Buscaré una manera de abrir una puerta al digimundo, tiene que haber una manera. –Miró a Takeru y a Yamato. –Ustedes dos, concéntrense en buscar a Mimí y a Sora. Tengan cuidado. Ken y Davis, necesito que ayuden a Joe a encontrar a Hikari y a Taichi. ¿Entendido?

-¿Y nosotros? –Resonó la voz de Miyako.

-Los necesito conmigo, así que no puedo dejar que se vayan. Chicos… -Miró a los cuatro elegidos que saldrían por la puerta en búsqueda de los demás. –Tengan mucho cuidado. Aun no sabemos que hay allá afuera. –Abrió por completo la cortina que cubría la ventana dejando ver la enorme llamarada de fuego, los rayos bailando alrededor de ella, las nubes originarias de todo aquel monumento y aquellas extrañas sombras saliendo a rápida velocidad de su fuego. Grandes explosiones que sucedían en los edificios del centro de la isla, rugidos de bestias que aun oyéndose lejanas, podían escucharse con claridad dentro de la habitación, y lo peor de todo, los gritos de las personas. –Tengan mucho cuidado, tenemos fe en ustedes. Somos la única esperanza. Cuando estén listos, envíen un mensaje por sus computadoras portátiles.

Todos asintieron y pronto los cuatro elegidos salieron por la puerta en búsqueda de sus compañeros. No todo estaba perdido. No estaba perdido. Ya habían salvado su mundo una vez y volverían a hacerlo. Corrieron hasta el último piso del departamento, los pasillos eran un total desorden evidenciando que momentos antes la gente había perdido el control y había corrido por sus vidas. Se preguntaron donde estarían sus padres, sus hermanos, su familia. Pero sabían que eran fuertes, que ellos sabrían y entenderían que todo esto terminaría pronto. Que todo acabaría y que esto sería solo un horrible recuerdo. Todos iban confiados y preparados para una próxima lucha.

Llegaron hasta el último piso e inmediatamente todos voltearon a verse, exceptuando a Yamato. Takeru le sonrió a Davis y a Ken. Los dos hicieron lo mismo y asintieron como una pequeña despedida. Ken echó a correr y le siguió Davis detrás de el. Takeru tomó el brazo de su hermano y comenzaron a correr hacia el otro lado de la calle, tomando otro camino para buscar a los demás.

* * *

><p>-¡Mimí! –Gritó el Sr. Tachikawa mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa para subirse a uno de los coches. -¡Tienes que subir al auto! ¡Ahora!<p>

-No papá, necesito ir con los chicos. Sora me estará esperando en el edificio de Koushiro.

-No vas a arriesgarte, ni lo pienses. ¡Sube al auto!

-¡Papá!

-¡Sube ahora! –Gritó el padre comenzando a caminar hacia Mimí.

Ella le miró impaciente, apretó sus puños y dio pasos hacia atrás alejándose de su padre. Lo amaba, pero no podía dejar que ellos murieran por todo aquel caos. Su padre se notaba enojado y ella comenzó a correr y su padre tras ella. Se escucharon los gritos de su madre por detrás y sintió que una mano la tomaba de la muñeca y se detuvo con fuerza, volteo y miró a su padre a los ojos. Apretó sus labios y trató de soltarse, su madre llegó por detrás de su padre y ella solo les miraba.

-Papá, necesito que me sueltes. –Dijo la elegida de la pureza mirando a su padre con dolor, sabía que el solo se estaba preocupando por ella, pero necesitaba ir. Necesitaba protegerlos.

-No, dejaré que te vayas de mi lado. Eres mi hija… te amo, no quiero perderte… -Un fuerte viento hizo que todo el cabello de Mimí se moviera, e hizo de igual manera que sus lagrimas comenzaran a salir. –No dejaré que te pongas en peligro. Soy tu padre, soy quien te debe de proteger, quien debe de cuidar de ti. ¿Por qué tienes que ir tú y no yo?

-Y yo me pregunto el por que debe de ser mi familia y por que debo de ser yo, pero eso no me detiene. Hace tiempo,… me di cuenta del porque. –Mimí guardó un leve silencio. –Soy una elegida, tengo algo que los demás no tienen y es que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para salvar un mundo junto con mis amigos y que no me echaré hacia atrás aun con un enorme peligro frente a mi. Soy fuerte y valiente, y no pienso dejar solos a mis amigos con esto. Por eso… por eso te pido que me dejes ir en su búsqueda. Se que quieres protegerme, pero yo quiero protegerte a ti. Quiero cuidar de ustedes, quiero que vean que puedo darlo todo por ustedes. Los amo, no quiero dejarlos, pero para mi será mas importante que ustedes estén bien y que…

Pero su frase no pudo ser terminada. Su padre ya la estaba abrazando con fuerza. Ella no pudo más que soltar en llanto. Le abrazó fuerte y besó su mejilla. La madre de ella se unió al abrazo y su padre la rodeó de igual manera. El hombre se separó después de unos segundos y besó la frente de su hija. El viento comenzaba soplar de una manera muy fuerte y Mimí comenzó a mover su cabello de su rostro al igual que su madre.

-Te amo, hija. Ten cuidado. –Su padre tomó la mano de su madre y después la rodeó con uno de sus brazos.

-Yo también te amo, papá. –Mimí miró a su madre. –Te prometo que regresaré con bien, que volveremos a sentarnos en esa sala a platicar por horas como lo hacemos todo el tiempo. Te amo mamá.

-Y yo te amo a ti, hija. –Su madre sonrió, con lágrimas en sus ojos. –Cuídate muchísimo.

-Los quiero. –Mimí sonrió y limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y antes de irse de ahí, caminó hacia sus padres, los abrazó fuerte y besó a cada uno de ellos en sus mejillas. Tomó su camino y comenzó a correr lejos de allí.

-¿Crees que haya sido lo correcto el haberla dejado ir? –Preguntó su padre sin dejar de mirar a su hija que se alejaba.

-Confiemos en ella así como lo habíamos hecho hace tiempo. –Sonrió la mujer hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su marido y comenzando a llorar sobre el.

* * *

><p>Joe estaba a punto de salir del centro de los grandes edificios, miró a lo lejos la gran llamarada de fuego que caía del cielo. Se quedó boquiabierto por aquello. Miró a los lados y comenzó a correr hacia la calle donde se dirigía para los departamentos de los Yagami. Esperaba que se encontraran ahí, la mayoría de la gente en Odaiba, si no es que toda, había corrido hacia unos botes en el puerto de la isla para dirigirse fuera de esta. Siguió corriendo, pensando en que podría decirles cuando se los encontrara, se detuvo unos segundos para tomar un respiro y se impulsó desde sus rodillas para levantarse y seguir corriendo hacia los grandes edificios. Podía verlos a lo lejos; miró a su alrededor, aquellas calles ya no estaban transitadas, solo había basura por todos lados, zapatos, ropa, papeles. Miró la gran noria que se asomaba sobre el gran edificio de departamentos en donde se suponía vivía los Yagami. Se detuvo un segundo y miró hacia el piso numero trece. Todo parecía tan calmado en ese lugar a pesar de las explosiones que ocasionalmente se escuchaban. Dio un paso al frente y escuchó el grito de alguien, una voz conocida, giró la cabeza y vio aproximándose a Davies y a Ken corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el. Después de unos segundos, reaccionó y corrió de igual manera hacia ellos.<p>

-¡Chicos! –Gritó el llegando hasta donde estaban los dos menores.

-Joe, pensaba que no estarías aun aquí. –Mencionó Davies deteniéndose frente a el.

Joe sonrió y negó con la cabeza. –Hay monstruos en la ciudad, digimons. Bueno, se parecen mucho a los digimons. –Mencionó el chico y giró la cabeza hacia los departamentos. –Todo está muy callado. ¿Creen que ellos estén ahí?

-No… -Añadió Ken. –Conociendo a Taichi, creo que no estarían por aquí. Tal vez hayan ido con Koushiro o buscar algún lugar seguro.

-Eso creo yo… -Mencionó Joe. Hubo un leve silencio y este comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio. –Tenemos que mirar de todos modos, no saquemos conclusiones si no hemos visto el lugar.

-Si. –Gritaron los otros dos chicos y caminaron junto con el.

Los tres elegidos comenzaron a caminar hacia dentro del edificio, pequeñas gotas del cielo comenzaron a caer, indicando que comenzaba a llover. Los chicos se miraron entre si y comenzaron a caminar hacia las escaleras del lugar y fueron subiendo poco a poco los escalones. Faltaba poco para la noche, tenían pocos minutos de luz a menos que el horrible fuego proporcionara una luz para iluminar la trágica llegada de la noche.

Siguieron subiendo, de uno en uno y de dos en dos, considerando que Davies fácilmente se molestaba de tener que esperar a los otros dos chicos, aun cuando Ken le había dicho que tenía que ser paciente. Antes de llegar a otro de los pisos se encontraron con un bulto tirado en medio de los escalones, era un hombre. Los chicos le miraron impresionados por unos segundos. Joe fue el primero en reaccionar y caminó hacia el hombre que se encontraba en el suelo. Posó sus dedos en el cuello de este y presionó, esperando sentir un pequeño pulso que le reanimara el suyo mismo. Pero no había nada. Joe suspiró y miró al hombre, trató de moverlo, pero era peso muerto.

-Chicos. Necesito un poco de ayuda. –Mencionó Joe a los dos, y solo Ken pudo reaccionar ante eso, Davies se mostraba destrozado. Solo podía mirarles. Ken ayudó a levantar a levantar al hombre y lo apoyaron contra la pared del lugar. Ken se alejó un poco y miró sus manos, estaba temblando. ¿Qué le pasaba? Un hombre muerto. Algo que no habían visto en ninguna de sus peleas anteriormente. ¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Quién le había hecho eso? Miró al hombre, impresionado. Miró sus manos y luego vio a Davies que solo se concentraba en un punto fijo, caminó hacia el y posó sus manos en el rostro de su amigo.

-Davies… tenemos que continuar… -Le miró serio.

-No puede estar muerto… -Mencionó Davies con un tono muy bajo de voz.

-Davies, está muerto. –Ken seguía temblando. Joe había comenzado a subir lentamente sin poder decir alguna palabra. –Tenemos que buscar a Hikari y a Taichi.

-El… tiene que estar vivo.

-Pero no lo está. –Añadió Joe, con una mirada triste. –Si no nos apresuramos tal vez haya mas como el.

-Pero… yo estaba en casa de Koushiro, sin hacer nada. Sin ayudar, ¿Cuántos habrán muerto ya?

-Davies, se… tienes que ser fuerte. ¿Si? Tú eres fuerte. Tenemos que continuar.

-Ken,… Maldita sea, Ken. –Davies volteo a verle a los ojos. -¿Qué es este enemigo?

-No lo sabremos si no dejas de decir esas cosas. Vámonos. –Ken tomó la manga de su amigo y comenzó a subirle a jalones. Davies simplemente no podía dejar de ver el cuerpo, cerró fuerte sus ojos y volteó hacia donde tendrían que continuar subiendo. Ken miró por el pasillo y habían otros cuerpos en el. ¿Pero qué demonios había pasado en ese lugar? Siguió su camino por las escaleras pisándole los talones a Joe, hasta que llegaron al piso en donde era el departamento.

Davies se alejó con un empujón de su compañero y corrió hacia la puerta de los Yagami, los otros dos chicos solamente le miraron y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde el había ido. El pelirrojo se detuvo frente a la puerta, miró que estaba abierta y no podía dejar de esperarse lo peor. Miró el lugar desordenado, todo estaba en el suelo, los cristales estaban rotos, los platos en el suelo; Davies entró lentamente y miró impaciente cada rincón de la casa. Todo había sido destruido. Imposible. ¿Y si el cuerpo de sus amigos estaban como el de aquel hombre? ¿Y si les había ocurrido algo malo? No, no podía haberles pasado nada. Caminó directo hacia la habitación que parecía ser de los chicos, la puerta estaba en el suelo, el ventanal destruido, las camas totalmente deshechas, los cajones hechos un desastre. Había un gran líquido negro por todo el suelo de la habitación. Maldita sea. Maldita sea todo esto. Maldito sea el enemigo. Maldita sea. Eso no podía estar pasando. Ellos no podían encontrarse en un estado muerto. No. No podían.

Giró su mirada y vio a Joe en el suelo, arrodillado tomando una de las fotografías de la familia. Su cabello cubría su rostro de tan largo que aun lo tenía. Ken estaba mirando alrededor con desgano, sus ojos se dirigieron a los de Davies y para los dos esa mirada lo fue todo. Davies abrió su boca y miró de nuevo el suelo, examinando cada una de las cosas; comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación observando todo y susurrando una y otra vez "_no puede ser_".

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la otra, aquel lugar estaba en orden. No había rastro de que algo hubiera pasado allí. Entró con rapidez y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, se lanzó contra el suelo y miró debajo de la cama y del escritorio. Caminó hacia la ventana y corrió la cortina, comenzó a respirar con rapidez. Ellos debían estar bien.

Caminó hacia afuera del departamento y comenzó a gritar los nombres de los elegidos que vivían en ese lugar. Ken le miró desde dentro y comenzó a examinar la habitación de los chicos. ¿Qué era ese líquido oscuro? Se agachó y pasó sus dedos por el. No era sangre, el líquido era demasiado espeso. Olía a metal y oxidado y limpió aquella sustancia en su pantalón. Se puso sobre sus pies y caminó hacia el ventanal y salió hacia el balcón mirando la gran columna de fuego que se extendía a lo lejos. La columna estaba mas cerca en ese lugar. Se podía ver con claridad. El chico se recargó contra el barandal y miró hacia abajo, viendo la altura. No se sentía bien. Tenía que vomitar. Necesitaba deshacerse de todo aquello. Cerró sus ojos y tomó un respiro, hizo que su cabeza quedara viendo hacia el cielo mientras dejaba que el viento se deslizara sobre su rostro.

Abrió sus ojos y lo vio. Miró a alguien en el borde de la terraza. Rápidamente se hizo hacia atrás, sobresaltado. Y entró alterado hacia adentro y llamó a Joe.

-Joe, hay alguien en la terraza del edificio.

El chico se levantó rápidamente, dejando caer la fotografía al suelo. -¿Era Taichi?

-No lo se, solo se que había alguien. No pude verlo con claridad. –Susurró el chico y miró hacia afuera. -¡Davies! –Gritó de una manera muy baja.

Davies por su parte no le había hecho caso y siguió gritando los nombres de los elegidos por todo el pasillo. Ken caminó hacia el y con su mano cubrió la boca de su mejor amigo, obteniendo como respuesta un empujón de parte de el.

-¡Oye, déjame en paz!

-Hay alguien en la terraza del edificio. –Comentó Ken en voz baja, mientras Joe salía de la casa, guardando algo en su bolsillo.

-¿Qué?... –Davies se quedó pensativo y rápidamente se echó a correr hacia las escaleras del lugar. Ken y Joe no hicieron mas que suspirar y correr tras el.

Los chicos tomaron a Davies de la camisa antes de que este terminara de subir los escalones y le jalaron hacia ellos.

-¿Qué están locos? ¡Puede ser Hikari! –Gritó Davies en susurros.

-Si, pero también puede ser cualquiera. Incluso el que hizo esto en el edificio.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Debemos ser prudentes y tener cuidado. Recuerda lo que dijo Koushiro. Lo prometimos. –Añadió Joe.

Davies se quedó mirándole y suspiró aceptándolo de todos modos. Miró hacia los últimos escalones en donde se encontraba una puerta de metal. Joe caminó frente a ellos, y tomó la manija de la puerta y la abrió lentamente. Los dos chicos le siguieron el paso y comenzaron a salir poco a poco sin hacer ningún ruido. Frente a ellos, sentado sobre la terraza, mirando la llamarada de fuego había un hombre con un traje verde y dos dagas a sus lados. El hombre lentamente volteo y les miró, examinándolos. Los chicos lo notaron, no era un hombre, era un digimon.

-Hola, elegidos. –Mencionó Petermon.

* * *

><p>Mimí siguió corriendo entre las calles, miró hacia atrás esperando ver el coche de su padre viniendo hacia ella, pero no había nada. Miró de nuevo hacia el frente y siguió corriendo. El viento en el lugar comenzaba a correr con gran velocidad, había un silencio extraño y abrumador alrededor de ella. Fue deteniendo su paso hasta quedar detenida en medio de un cruce de la carreta hecha pedazos. Miró hacia el horizonte y observó como el sol iba comenzando a ocultarse, las sombras de los establecimientos y edificios comenzaron a adueñarse de la carretera y pronto todo quedó a oscuras. Pero aun quedaba esa gran luz que daba aquella columna de fuego, aunque no era muy tranquilizadora. En realidad, solo hacía ver más terrorífico el lugar en donde se encontraba. Tomó su cabello y comenzó a peinarlo hasta dejarlo tomado por una pequeña liga.<p>

Miró hacia el frente y siguió corriendo por la extraña oscuridad que abrumaba en el lugar. Tenía miedo. Había pánico en su interior. Pero necesitaba darlo todo por eliminarlo. Siguió sus pasos y dobló por la esquina de una de las calles, pero se detuvo de inmediato. Había algo ahí. Era la figura de alguien, Mimí le miró por unos segundos y le llamó. Pero aquel ser no volteaba la mirada.

-Oye… ¡Te estoy hablando, hazme caso! –Gritó la castaña.

Frunció el ceño y dio unos pasos hacia aquella persona. La luz del fuego hacía ver su cabello largo y lacio de color rojizo, estaba de espaldas a ella y miraba hacia el cielo. En cuando estuvo cerca de el, solo a unos metros pudo ver que en realidad era un chico y su cabello era de color blanco, tenía una chaqueta negra y pantalones negros. Ella le miró, ¿Qué era lo que estaba viendo? Tenía converse en sus pies y sus mano estaban metidas en sus bolsillos traseros.

-¿No es bellísimo? –Mencionó aquel chico, que al parecer de Mimí, tenía al menos la edad de Yamato.

-¿Qué? –Le miró Mimí confundida. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Qué era bellísimo?

-El fuego. Refleja poder… los rayos, danzan alrededor de el… -suspiró. –Es como si le adoraran.

Mimí volvió a fruncir el ceño. -¿Estás loco? Sal de aquí, la ciudad está cayéndose.

-¿Por qué tu no te vas a los refugios? Yo me quedaré aquí.

-Eh… ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué no lo vez? Es obvio que esto significa que algo grande se acerca. –El chico volteo a ver a Mimí, sus ojos eran de color rojizo. –Y yo quiero verlo.

La castaña solo le miró molesta. Como si todo aquello fuera tan divertido. –Eres estúpido. Eso puede llegar a matar a tanta gente. Vete a los barcos y deja de ser tan ingenuo.

El chico rió. Tenía una risa encantadora pero a la vez molesta. Sacó sus manos de sus bolsillos y caminó lentamente hacia Mimí.

-¿Eres una elegida, no?

La chica se sobresaltó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, mirándole nerviosa. –Tu… ¿Eres uno?

El chico negó con su cabeza y sonrió. –Mi hermana lo era. Pero murió hace algunos meses en un accidente automovilístico. Me causa tanta envidia ver que ella pudo tener una aventura de otro mundo aun cuando ella odiaba esa clase de cosas. Nunca llegó a querer demasiado a su digimon. Solo ayudaba pensando que era su deber.

Mimí le miró sorprendida. ¿Cómo podía hablar así de su propia familia? Daba asco. Mordió su labio, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar para alejarse de aquel chico. Concentró la furia en sus puños, mascullando palabras no dignas de una mujer de su boca. La voz del joven con el que había hablado apenas unos segundos le llamó, pero ella se negó a voltear. Escuchó sus pasos tras de ella y comenzó a caminar mas rápido. Alguien le tomó de su mano y ella giró, lanzando su mano esperando impactar contra la mejilla del chico, pero no había nada allí. Miró su mano y vio que había una especie de tentáculo delgado sujetándole fuerte, lo miró horrorizada y al alzar su mirada vio que el chico le miraba boquiabierto a solo metros de ella.

Hubo una explosión en uno de los edificios laterales y comenzaron a salir unas especies de tentáculos metálicos de color oscuro, con pequeñas luces rojas; estos comenzaron a impulsar un cuerpo enorme del edificio haciéndole salir hacia la calle. Era una enorme maquina, echando vapor por varios agujeros. La criatura medía al menos cuatro metros y tenía una enorme boca de donde salía una lengua metálica que dejaba salir un asqueroso líquido color negro.

Mimí gritó y trató de soltar el horrible tentáculo de su mano, el chico de cabellos blancos tomó un tubo que se encontraba en el suelo y corrió hacia la elegida y comenzó a golpear el tentáculo sin éxito. La criatura comenzó a hacer pequeños sonidos extraños, y varias luces rojas se encendían y se apagaban en el cuerpo de este.

Los dos le miraron horrorizados. ¿Qué demonios era eso? No era un digimon, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar? ¿Por qué aun no les había atacado? Un enorme temblor comenzó a suceder en la ciudad, gritos comenzaron a escucharse a lo lejos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Temblores. Uno seguido tras de otro cada cierto tiempo. ¿Por qué la figura no se movía? El peliblanco comenzó a golpear con el tubo el tentáculo de la maquina.

La bestia detuvo sus sonidos y comenzó a mover sus tentáculos hacia ellos; tomó con uno de ellos la pierna del chico haciéndole caer y golpear su cabeza contra el suelo, provocándole lanzar un grito de dolor. Mimí comenzó a gritar, el tentáculo comenzó a levantarla del suelo, ella trataba de soltarse de el, miró como alzaba al chico y miró a la criatura. ¿Qué podían hacer ellos dos contra aquella bestia?

-¡Presión Aquary! –Se escuchó en un grito. Y de pronto un chorro de agua a gran velocidad atravesó el acero de aquella criatura justo por el centro. Esta comenzó a temblar de una manera exagerada y sus tentáculos aflojaron su agarre, dejando caer a los dos chicos. Mientras Mimí pudo caer de pie, el chico no tuvo tanta suerte y cayó sobre su cabeza. La bestia comenzó a desaparecer en forma de datos como un digimon común. Eso significaba que era un digimon, aunque era algo distinto. Mimí miró hacia adelante y después a la bestia. Una mujer de atuendos rojizos que era acompañada de un pequeño gato negro se detuvo frente a ellos, depositándose en el suelo con delicadeza y les sonrió a los dos chicos.

-Tranquilos, que no les haré daño. –Sonrió aquella mujer. Witchmon.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Mimí, mirándole desconfiada.

-Soy Witchmon. –El digimon dio unos pasos hacia ella y dio un pequeño brinco para depositar su escoba bajo sus piernas y sentarse sobre ella. –Soy a lo que le llamamos "_Protectores de los elegidos_".

-¿Protectores de… los elegidos? –Esta vez habló el chico.

-Tú debes ser Mamura. –La mujer sonrió de nuevo y volteo a ver a Mamura, que se encontraba consternado.

-¿Cómo… sabes mi nombre? –Añadió el chico.

-Aun es muy pronto para explicar muchas cosas. Pero aquí no estamos seguros. –Otro pequeño temblor que agitó los edificios de su alrededor. –Tenemos que irnos de aquí y buscar a sus amigos. No hay tiempo.

-Momento. –Interrumpió Mamura. –No te conozco, no iré contigo.

-¿No habías dicho antes que querías una aventura? –Volteó a ver a Mimí. –Tenemos que encontrarles a todos, si no lo hacemos a tiempo, todos ustedes y la gente de su mundo perecerá. –Hizo una pausa y miró hacia una de las calles que eran poco alumbradas por la fuerte luz del fuego. –Hace unos momentos vi a dos de tus compañeros corriendo por allí. Vayamos a buscarles.

Mimí le miró dudosa, pero no había opción. Otro temblor comenzaba a suceder. Aceptó su propuesta y caminó hacia el digimon. Mamura por su lado les miró nerviosos. Sabía de la existencia de los digimons, sabía que eran algo totalmente desconocido para el. Pero era su momento. Dio un paso y después otro, hasta llegar a Witchmon. Mimí le miró y Witchmon estiró sus brazos para sentar a Mimí en su escoba y a Mamura de igual manera en la parte trasera del digimon. Los dos se sostenieron fuerte a ella y la escoba comenzó a volar por los aires.

* * *

><p>-Mira eso Zaphrimon… -Nephimon sonrió al ver la enorme columna de fuego. –La próxima destrucción de otro mundo. El poder será nuestro. Todo acabará, los elegidos morirán. Me encantará ver sus cabezas colgadas frente a todos los esclavos humanos que pronto tendré. Para que vean como su estúpida esperanza se acabó. Que no habrá mas que llanto y dolor. –El digimon comenzó a reír y a admirar lo que había frente a ella.<p>

Estaban en una de las terrazas de los edificios más altos que había en el lugar. Nephimon caminó hacia el borde del edificio y se posó sobre este, dejando que los vientos fuertes azotaran su cuerpo.

-Me encantará ver cuantas vidas humanas son exterminadas. Mi sed por su sangre,… por sus vidas, es enorme. –Comenzó a reír de una manera grotesca y descabellada.

Zaphrimon le miró de reojo mientras se quedaba sentado en uno de los aires del establecimiento. Cruzó sus piernas frente a el y cubrió la mitad de su rostro con el cuello de su camisa. Hizo un gesto con sus ojos y miró hacia la columna de fuego.

-Es tiempo. –Mencionó el digimon. La lluvia comenzaba a inundar su rostro, lo descubrió para que esta limpiara su cara del líquido negro que soltaba de su boca y cerró sus ojos. Hubo un gran temblor, y de la gran columna de fuego comenzó a salir una enorme criatura de al menos treinta metros, su cuerpo era una sombra totalmente negra. Tenía dientes puntiagudos y ojos verdes y brillantes. Salía lentamente del fuego y comenzaba mirar en todas direcciones. Lanzó un enorme rugido y miró hacia el suelo. –Haz lo tuyo, valor. –Añadió Zaphrimón y el enorme ser comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la isla.

* * *

><p>-No… no puede ser… -Mencionó Takeru. Sus ojos denotaban las lagrimas a punto se salir. En una de las calles que parecía estar en un pequeño acantilado, el y su hermano se detuvieron para ver el gran espectáculo que se avecinaba. Una enorme figura estaba saliendo de la columna de fuego. Eso era demasiado. Era suficiente. Takeru lo miraba horrorizado, sin poder creerlo aun. Yamato no estaba lejos de la misma expresión. Sus esperanzas poco a poco iban desvaneciéndose. Takeru comenzó a gritar una y otra vez un "<em>no<em>", tomó su cabello y comenzó a jalarlo. La enorme criatura comenzaba a mirar lentamente hacia todos lados. Yamato se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y miraba a aquel monstruo.

¿Cómo iban a detener aquello? Sus digimons no estaban ahí para ayudarles. ¿Cómo iban a defender a sus familias y a sus amigos? ¿Por qué todo se notaba tan imposible? ¿Cómo era que había perdido todas sus esperanzas? Takeru se dirigió a su hermano y le tomó de la camisa.

-¡Yamato, tenemos que encontrar a todos cuanto antes! ¡Vayamos antes de que todo sea peor! –Gritó Takeru al verlo a los ojos. Yamato simplemente le miró, mordió sus labios y miró hacia debajo de nuevo.

-Déjalo ya.

-¿Déjalo… ya? –El menor le miró incrédulo. Presionó sus dientes y gritó. Hizo con su mano un puño y le dio un golpe a su hermano en el rostro. Yamato se levantó y le tomó con fuerza del cuello de la camiseta.

-¿Qué no lo vez? ¡Mira lo que hay delante de ti! –Gritó el elegido. -¡Mira que esto es imposible! ¿Cómo venceremos a eso?

-¿Por qué no te lo respondes tu solo? Recuerda a Apocalymon, a Myotismon, a los Dark Masters, los vencimos…

-¡Con los digimon! Pero estamos solos. ¡No están con nosotros! –Le interrumpió Yamato y le soltó de un empujón, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Takeru le miró con furia e incredulidad. Negó con la cabeza y se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la calle, ignorando que el monstruo comenzaba a caminar hacia uno de los lados de Odaiba.

-Takeru,…

-No. –El rubio volteo a verle. –Yo seguiré buscando a los chicos y buscaré una manera de derrotar a aquella… cosa.

-Pero… -Yamato apretó sus puños. -¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo puedes tener esperanza aun mirando la situación?

-Por que creo en nosotros. Y tú también lo haces, pero pareces olvidarlo. Olvidas que somos fuertes y que ya hemos vencido de mil maneras a enemigos poderosos y no pienso rendirme solo con ver a algo así. Buscaré a Hikari y a los demás y juntos volveremos a salvar el mundo.

Yamato le miró y pensó durante unos segundos. Miró hacia atrás y mientras aquella criatura comenzaba a introducirse por los grandes edificios, razonó que Takeru tenía razón. No tenía que perder las esperanzas. Abrió su boca y dio un largo respiro y asintió con su cabeza y miró a su hermano y le sonrió.

-Salvemos este mundo una vez mas, hermano. –Yamato le sonrió y Takeru de igual manera. El elegido de la esperanza pronto cambió su gesto al mirar detrás de su hermano y sonrió aun más. Yamato tomó aquello como extraño y giró su cabeza. Vio como una chica pelirroja y otra mujer mayor se acercaba a ellos. Sora. Yamato sin pensárselo dos veces comenzó a correr hacia ella y pronto en cuestión de segundos le abrazó fuerte y la levantó en el aire.

Sora comenzó a reír un poco y cuando el rubio la dejó en el suelo, acomodó su cabello y dejó su sonrisa de lado.

-Supongo que lo han visto. –Mencionó Sora cuando giró su cabeza hacia la columna de fuego que aun caía del cielo.

Yamato asintió. –Perdí la cabeza.

-No me sorprende. –Sora miró a Takeru, mientras Yamato comenzaba caminar hacia la madre de su novia y le preguntaba si estaba bien.

-¿Le has hecho entrar en razón como otras veces?

-Tenía que hacerlo. –Sonrió el menor y miró hacia la columna de fuego. – ¿No… sabes nada de Hikari o de Taichi?

-No. –Sora le miró y suspiró un poco. –Apenas pude hablar con Mimí, pero nunca pude encontrarla en el lugar en donde habíamos quedado. Así que mi madre y yo decidimos ir al departamento de Koushiro.

-Ya veo. –Takeru volteo a verle. –Nosotros no pudimos contactar con ninguno. Tuvimos que salir a buscarles.

Sora suspiró y acomodó el cabello detrás de su oreja. El viento era demasiado irregular en esa zona. Los dos voltearon a ver al monstruo que estaba dentro de los edificios.

-Tenemos que apurarnos. –Añadió Sora.

Takeru solo asintió. -¿Crees… que Mimí, Taichi y Hikari se encuentren allá?

-No. Creo que está por allí buscándonos a nosotros.

-Espero que Davies y Ken le hayan encontrado.

-¿Joe? –Añadió Sora.

-El también se dirigía hacia el departamento de Taichi, supongo que se habrán topado con el.

Sora asintió esta vez. Pasaron unos segundos en donde los gritos de la gente llegaban hasta donde ellos se encontraban. No se encontraban ni un poco tranquilos. Yamato se acercó a sus dos compañeros y la madre de Sora solo se quedó observando el acontecimiento, horrorizada.

Un grito se escuchó por sobre ellos y los cuatro salieron de su pequeño trance para girar su cabeza y encontrarse con Mimí volando por los aires junto con otro digimon y otro chico que ellos desconocían. Sora sonrió y corrió hacia donde ellos se colocaron en el suelo. Mimí y Sora se abrazaron fuerte en cuanto pudieron hacerlo. Mamura solo le miró, aun sorprendido de la forma en la que había volado por los cielos.

-¡Mimí! –Gritó Takeru acercándose a ella y extendiendo sus brazos para abrazarle.

-¿Quién eres? –Se escuchó la voz de Yamato, todos voltearon a verle cuando este solo miraba al digimon que estaba frente a el.

-Elegido de la amistad. Un gusto conocerte. –Añadió Witchmon y le sonrió. –Eres tan apuesto como decían las fuentes de Witchelny.

-¿Las fuentes de Witchelny? –Preguntó Mamura.

-Soy Witchmon. Protectora de los elegidos. –Comentó el digimon y miró a Mamura. –Como mencioné antes, aun es pronto para dar mucha información. –Miró de nuevo a Yamato. –Tengo que decirle que tenemos que irnos de aquí. Mis compañeros están listos para partir a otro de los mundos para comenzar la gran batalla.

-¿La gran batalla? –Yamato le miró con total seriedad. –Después de todo, las cosas si eran provocadas por digimons… ¿Quién es el enemigo?

-Aun es pronto para saberlo, necesitamos ponernos a salvo lejos de aquí.

-No… no pienso dejar a mi madre en esta ciudad.

-Mientras ustedes sigan aquí esa columna de fuego seguirá ardiendo. –Mencionó Witchmon.

-¿Qué? –Preguntaron todos al unisonó.

-Esa columna es un hechizo provocado por uno de nuestros enemigos. –Witchmon apuntó hacia la columna. –Ella depende de su existencia en este lugar. Tanto como los rayos de energía, el fuego consumidor y la bestia sagrada del emblema del valor son alimentados por sus emblemas.

-Espera, ¿has dicho "_bestia sagrada del emblema del valor_"? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Preguntó Sora pensando en su mejor amigo.

-Pronto se los contaré, pero necesitamos irnos cuanto antes. Si no lo hacemos, todo su mundo quedará reducido a cenizas cuando esa columna explote y esa bestia destruya a todos. –Todos quedaron horrorizados al momento de escuchar eso. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿Una explosión? –Mamura… -El digimon volteo a ver al peliblanco, y de igual manera todos los presentes. –Se… que tal vez piensas que todo esto fue muy rápido y repentino para ti. Pero no es una coincidencia que la elegida de la pureza ye haya encontrado en ese lugar. –El digimon camino hacia el. –Pero las aventuras siempre comienzan en un segundo y tu tienes eso en tu corazón que te impulsa a vivirla. Tu hermana no era la única elegida de tu familia. Solo… que tu no lo sabías. –Witchmon hizo una pequeña pausa y extendió un pequeño artefacto hacia Mamura. -Bienvenido seas, elegido de la fe. –Añadió el digimon y todos miraron sorprendidos al nuevo elegido que se encontraba frente a ellos.

-Que… ¿yo?... –Mamura miró el pequeño artefacto en su mano.

-Un digivice… -Comentó Mimí observando a Mamura.

-Elegido de la fe… -Añadió Takeru, observándole aun sorprendido.

Una gran explosión rompió aquel momento y Yamato caminó hacia la madre de Sora, rodeándole con uno de sus brazos, que había hecho un grito después de aquello. Todos miraron hacia la bestia que estaba entre los edificios de la gran ciudad. Aquel enorme ser había producido un gran grito de dolor, ¿Qué habría pasado? Miraron como grandes explosiones comenzaron a rodear a aquel monstruo y este trataba de defenderse, lanzando grandes llamaradas de fuego de su boca.

* * *

><p>-¡Corran chicos! –Gritó Koushiro con una gran mochila en su espalda. Miyako e Iori le pisaban los talones mientras estos bajan por las escaleras de los departamentos. Cada uno de ellos tenía su digivice en sus manos. Habían visto todo por la ventana. No tenían ánimos de nada, pero necesitaban buscar a sus compañeros cuanto antes, en su otra mano llevaban linternas que les ayudaban a ver con mejor claridad los escalones. Siguieron bajando hasta la ultima planta y comenzaron a correr hacia la calle para dirigirse hacia donde se suponía se habían dirigido Davies y Ken anteriormente.<p>

Antes de poder reaccionar, una gran explosión se pronunció cerca de ellos. Los tres se detuvieron y miraron hacia su costado. Una enorme serpiente al parecer echa de acero se alzaba frente a ellos. Pequeñas luces rojas comenzaron a tintinear por todo su cuerpo y la serpiente no hacía más que mirarlos.

Los tres elegidos se habían quedado estupefactos, no se movieron de su lugar le miraron. Gotas de sudor comenzaban a bajar por el rostro de Koushiro. ¿Cómo podría ayudar a sus compañeros? La serpiente produjo unos sonidos y a gran velocidad se lanzó contra los tres elegidos, Iori gritó y se echaron a correr lejos de ahí.

-¡Pesadilla Pandémica! –Se escuchó un grito en los cielos y un gran arpón rojo se introdujo en el cuerpo de la gran serpiente, haciendo que esta se detuviera justo antes de que pudiera atacar a los elegidos. La serpiente produjo un ruido escándalo y comenzó retorcerse para quitar el arpón de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Gritó Miyako y miró a Koushiro que se encontraba frente a el.

-No lo se. Pero tenemos que aprovecharlo, vámonos. –Gritó y comenzaron a correr de nuevo.

La maquina en forma de serpiente volvió a producir aquel especie de grito metálico y comenzó a avanzar de nuevo hacia los elegidos, los chicos comenzaron a correr con mas fuerza e Iori miró hacia atrás. Observando como una pequeña criatura comenzaba a aparecer frente a la gran serpiente, de pronto se detuvo y le miró.

-Iori, ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Vamonos! –Gritó Miyako regresándose por el y tomando su camisa.

-Ese digimon nos ha defendido.

-O tal vez quiere asesinarnos con sus propias manos. Ahora, ¡Vamonos! –Miyako gritó y tomó la mano de su compañero mientras Koushiro regresaba con ellos.

-No, creo… que ese digimon está de nuestro lado. –Mencionó mientras el pequeño digimon hacia ataques con polvos brillantes y la gran bestia comenzaba a rugir.

-Chicos, no hay que arriesgarnos. Ahora, vámonos. –Comentó Koushiro y comenzó a correr hacia una de las calles de la ciudad. Los dos chicos menores le miraron e Iori, antes de continuar miró al digimon y comenzó a correr.

Ya habían pasado algunos minutos desde que los tres se habían alejado de aquel lugar. Los chicos entraron a una pequeña tienda que estaba en la zona y comenzaron a llenar sus mochilas con alimentos de emergencia, botellas de agua y algunos medicamentos. No eran los mejores escogiendo aquellas cosas, pero harían lo posible por tomar lo que creían que era lo mejor y pensaban que lo necesitarían en algún momento.

-No dejo de pensar en ese digimon. –Comentó Iori rompiendo el silencio que gobernaba entre los tres.

-Bueno, yo no dejo de pensar en el enorme monstruo que salió de esa enorme columna de fuego. -Añadió Miyako.

-Koushiro. ¿Dónde crees que estarán los demás? –Preguntó Iori, mirando que el pelirrojo estaba muy serio mientras vería algunos medicamentos.

-No lo se.

Miyako e Iori se miraron entre si y volvieron a mirar a Koushiro.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Miyako.

-No… creo que no. –Comentó Koushiro mirando una pequeña caja blanca.

Miyako caminó hacia el y tomó su mano con la que sostenía su linterna. Sintió como el elegido temblaba y este se alejó de ella, dando un paso hacia atrás. Koushiro miró hacia el suelo y dejó caer sus brazos. Negó con la cabeza, terminó de guardar los medicamentos y salió de la tienda sin decir nada. Miyako miró a Iori y comenzó a correr hacia afuera siguiendo a Koushiro. El elegido del conocimiento se había detenido en medio de la calle y volteó a verle.

-Perdona, Miyako… -Le miró serio. –No se donde está mi madre ni mi padre en estos momentos, estoy muy preocupado.

-Todos lo estamos.

-Ellos habían ido al centro de la ciudad a ver algunos papeles sobre el departamento, se supone que ellos están en ese lugar donde se encuentra aquella criatura. –Koushiro le miró ansioso. Miyako nunca le había visto así.

-Tenemos que creer en que están bien. Tus padres son fuertes así como los nuestros. –Añadió Iori acercándose a ellos.

-Lo se… creo en ellos. Pero eso no quita las preocupaciones que siento. –Koushiro miró hacia el suelo y después extendió su digivice para verlo de igual manera. –Si Tentomon estuviera conmigo de seguro que ya los habría encontrado, los abría puesto a salvo.

-Pero no está aquí. –Añadió una voz ajena a ellos. Los tres levantaron su mirada y se encontraron con un pequeño digimon que volaba gracias a sus pequeñas alas que resplandecían. –Tu digimon está en otro mundo y tus padres y tú están aquí. Eres un elegido, tú eres la razón de que este mundo y otros aun tengan la esperanza de que su existencia siga en un futuro. –Continuó Tinkermon. Tomó su arpón en una de sus manos y voló hacia el elegido del conocimiento. –Tú eres muy importante en estos momentos. Necesitamos que levantes tu ánimo, elegido. Necesitamos que sigan teniendo fe en ustedes y que recuerden que son los únicos que pueden ayudar a miles de mundos.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Miyako.

-Soy Tinkermon. Uno de los protectores de los elegidos. De ustedes. Aunque no soy muy poderosa, pero he decidido dar mi vida por ustedes. Por que creo en ustedes. –Tinkermon miró a Iori. –Ustedes son la única esperanza para los digimons y los seres humanos. Son mi única esperanza.

Los tres elegidos le miraron sorprendidos por aquellas palabras, realmente había una amenaza que llamaba por su lucha. Miyako caminó hacia el digimon y este le miró a los ojos. El digimon extendió su mano hacia ella y Miyako la tomó con delicadeza, a que era demasiado pequeña.

-¿Qué debemos hacer ahora, Tinkermon? –Preguntó Miyako mientras le sonreía al digimon.

Tinkermon sonrió como respuesta y apuntó hacia el cielo. –Deben apuntar sus digivices hacia la lumbrera. Cuando salgamos de este mundo todo aquello se irá. La llama de fuego, los rayos, la enorme criatura, los digimons malignos, la oscuridad se irá. Pero necesitamos partir, ahora.

Miyako e Iori asintieron. Koushiro se quedó pensativo.

-Elegido,… -Añadió Tinkermon. –Hay alguien allá a quien quieres proteger, pero esta es la única manera.

-Lo se… -El elegido tomó su digivice y con fuerza, dio un grito y apuntó hacia el cielo. Miyako e Iori asintieron de nuevo con una sonrisa y apuntaron hacia el suelo, creyendo en que las palabras de ese digimon eran las correctas. Pequeñas luces comenzaron a salir de su digivices y sus D-3. Y pronto una luz salió de ellos, como si esas pequeñas luces indicaran el comienzo de un nuevo viaje. Pronto, las tres luces que subían hacia el cielo se unieron y una enorme luz comenzó a cubrirlos a ellos, como si fuera un tubo de escape.

Los elegidos comenzaron a ser impulsados hacia el cielo, lentamente. Cuando subieron lo suficiente, Tinkermon entró en el enorme camino de luz que subía hasta la lumbrera, en donde comenzaba a formarse una extraña entrada hacia otro lugar en donde se lograban ver montañas y cascadas terminando en ríos. Los tres elegidos miraron hacia arriba maravillados. Habían comenzado a subir un poco más rápido y cuando salieron de lo alto de los edificios miraron que otras tres enormes luces se formaban en distintos lugares de la ciudad. Observaron la llama de fuego comenzando a extinguirse y al enorme ser comenzando a caer. Los rayos habían cesado, y gran cantidad de datos de digimons malignos que había muerto, subiendo hasta el cielo nocturno.

El terror comenzaba a cesar. Vieron los botes en donde había gente sobre ellos y una gran muchedumbre al borde de la isla esperando ser rescatada. Miraron como humo salía de distintos lugares y como gente comenzaba a correr hacia todos lados, alejándose de la gran bestia que estaba en la ciudad.

Miyako gritó y apuntó hacia los otros caminos de luz que se dirigían hacia el cielo, formando otros caminos hacia otras dimensiones. Yamato abrazaba a Sora en uno de ellos, Takeru les seguía junto con Mimí, otro chico y un digimon con traje color vino. En otro de los tubos se encontraban Davies, Joe y Ken junto con un digimon de traje verde. Podían verse con claridad a pesar de estar tan lejos. Y en la última de las luces se encontraban Taichi abrazando a Hikari, podía verse otra pequeña niña en los hombros de Taichi, y Wizardmon bajo ellos.

Apenas era el principio de todo. Apenas había comenzado la lucha. Dos grandes luces comenzaron a volar desde un punto de la ciudad, y creando un portal que los llevaban hacia otro lugar, entraron aquellas dos criaturas que parecían humanas. Una de ellas tenía alas de ángel y otro parecía un chico común.

Los chicos miraron todo aquello, no con sorpresa si no con horror. Miraron a sus compañeros, que tal vez los veían a ellos en ese momento. Era el momento decisivo. Era el comienzo de algo nuevo. Algo que cambiaría sus vidas por completo. Esta no era una lucha como las de antes. Era diferente. Sería más difícil que las demás. Pero ninguno de ellos dudaba en su próximo futuro. Todos tenían esperanza. Tal vez no mucha, pero la necesaria para ganar la guerra.


End file.
